In A Spot Of Bother
by a0040pc
Summary: Wasp of the Avengers finds herself in a strange dimension. Can she free herself from this place and what is going on with her powers?
1. Chapter 1: Like Any Normal Day

For Janet Van Dyne her life had been a lot of fun and heroics since she helped form the Avengers. Like the other Avengers she was blessed with a superhuman ability and that was to shrink in size but as she did she would grow wasp wings and gain the ability to fire energy bolts from her hands. Another ability that she possessed was the ability to increase her size until she was a giant but she rarely used these powers since they would tire her quickly and sometimes even cause her to lose consciousness. Her codename was Wasp for reasons that were obvious to her. Her superhuman abilities were not natural however, she relied on a compound called Pym Particles that were created by her fellow Avenger and Lover Doctor Hank Pym.

Since forming the Avengers she had fought against monsters, villains, aliens, a killer robot who wanted to destroy all of humanity and even a Norse God. If anything Janet was having the time of her life and as a bonus she was genuinely helping people. She shuddered to think what would have happened to humanity if the Avengers hadn't been there to save the day. She wasn't getting paid for her actions and in a way she didn't care, she was already the heiress to an incredible fortune but even so she wouldn't even ask for money for saving people. To her it was what came natural and it would be wrong for her to ask for money for something that she was willing to do for free.

By all means Janet was a beautiful young woman. She had only just reached her twenties and had short brown hair and stunning eyes. She was not all that tall and had a slim figure but she had another talent besides her size changing capabilities. She also had a keen eye for fashion and on this particular day that was exactly what she was doing.

Ever since the Avengers had returned from their adventure in Asgard most of them had been having some down time. There had not been much trouble from the various villains that the Avengers thought so they were taking advantage of the quiet period with some much needed rest and relaxation. They were still on alert for any kind of danger since practically anything could happen on any given day.

As part of her downtime Janet was shopping in New York City. She was going into several high end clothing stores and buying what was the latest fashion from Paris. If she had any one true weakness it was clothes. Already she had spent a thousand dollars on her shopping and she had only really just gotten started. There were so many places that she wanted to visit and she didn't think that she would have that much time to visit them all. She had even wanted Hank to join her but he had declined. He claimed that he still had more work to do in his lab so he would catch up with her later. This had disappointed her slightly but she would have been more surprised if he had actually come along.

In one particular store she was just purchasing a new pair of shoes which she thought would look stunning. Everything had been going well and she was just giving the clerk in the store her credit card when suddenly she heard a crashing sound coming from the outside. Quickly she turned her head to take a look outside and just across the street was a high end jewellery store which was going to be her next destination. She could hear the alarm going off and with a bag of ill gotten goods she could see a man running out. He didn't seem to be any normal man since he was covered from head to toe with a white suit that was covered with large black spots. He also had a fancy looking belt which what seemed to be a small device attached to it.

"You don't mind holding onto this for a moment would you?" asked Janet as she gave the clerk a quick look. In some surprise the clerk shook his head. "Thanks, this should only take me a moment."

In an instant Janet seemed to disappear but the clothes that she was wearing remained behind. There was a gasp from everyone who was standing around her but mere moments later they saw her again. This time however she was now only a few inches tall and wearing Avengers costume which was a black and yellow dress along with yellow gloves and what seemed to be antennas attached to each of her ears. These were mainly for communication amongst her fellow Avengers. She also had grown her famous wasp wings which were fluttering constantly to keep her airborne.

No sooner had Wasp shrunk down she flew right passed the people in the store and eventually to the outside. Despite her small size she could still fly very fast and that took many of her opponents by surprise. She had also read about the Spot in the Avengers files since it contained data on many superpowered beings. Despite the fact that the Spot had only really fought Spider-Man there was still a file about him on their system and from what she had read she didn't think that he would be too much of a problem for her. She didn't even think that she had to call in the other Avengers.

The Spot was just about to use the device on his belt to conjure up another portal when suddenly the tiny Wasp appeared right in front of his face. Her sudden appearance did catch him by surprise and he jumped back slightly as he was startled. He could see that she had her arms crossed and that she had an annoyed look on her face. She hovered right where she was and it was anyone's guess what was going to happen next.

"Hey Spot is it?" asked Wasp as she continued to float right in front of her face. "You have to be stupid to rob a place like this since everyone knows that I shop here. Now why don't you be a good little supervillain and return everything that you've stolen and maybe I just won't have to beat you until you do."

"No you won't stop me," replied the Spot in a defiant voice. On more than one occasion he had felt inadequate in comparison to other supervillains. He was sick of this and he thought that if he defeated an Avenger it would get him some much needed respect and in his mind it would open doors for him.

The Spot tried to swat Wasp away but she was faster than he expected as she dodged out of the way before striking him with one of her famous Wasp Blasts. This did cause him some pain but just to add insult to injury she added a verbal jab along with her attack which only got him more and more annoyed.

In an effort to take Wasp by surprise the Spot opened smaller portals and used them to make his hand appear behind her and he still tried to swat her away. It worked first time he did swat her but thankfully for her she was tougher than she looked. She was able to withstand the first attack and since she knew what was coming for the others she was able to dodge accordingly while she was also striking the Spot with her Wasp Blasts.

One thing that Wasp did notice was that the small device which was attached to his belt was the source of his power. She might not have been the smartest of the Avengers but she had enough brains to know that if she destroyed it she would making him powerless. It was a little something that she would have to tell to the other Avengers when she was done.

"Ok these little portal things that you have here are beginning to annoy me," said Wasp as she was continuously moving to avoid his hands trying to swat her from portals that were appearing instantly. "I think I better do something about it, wouldn't you agree?" She gave him a smile as she flew close to his belt and she unleashed a series of Wasp Blasts that caused the small device to begin to short circuit. The Spot took several steps back as he could hear the device going haywire. He now knew that staying around wasn't going to help him and in his desperation he opened another portal which was large enough for him to fit through. At this point he had no idea exactly where it was going to take him but all he cared about was getting away as soon as he could. Without much hesitation he jumped through the portal and disappeared in an instant. The portal didn't disappear too quickly and Wasp could see exactly what he had done. "Oh no, you're not getting away that easily."

Without any hesitation of her own Wasp flew straight into the portal and she expected to find herself somewhere that was relatively close by but the next thing she knew she was in what seemed to be a vortex of flashing black and white lights. She felt extremely light-headed and she also like her body was being stretched and squashed at the same time. She wasn't so much as flying but rather floating aimlessly as she felt herself spin round and round in endless circles.

The sensation eventually subsided as Wasp felt herself land on the ground. It was a relatively hard impact but thankfully there was nothing broken. For the first few moments she wasn't sure exactly what had just happened to her. She began to remember about her fight with the Spot and how she had flown into his portal to try and catch him. She tried to get back up to her feet but as soon as she tried she felt herself falling over. She also felt like she was going to throw up and it took everything she had to prevent herself from throwing up everywhere.

"Remind me to never do that again," said Wasp as she was gaining her bearings again. The dizziness that she was experiencing was beginning to subside and she felt that she could actually stay on her feet. For the moment she hadn't really being paying attention to her surroundings. It had taken her a few moments to realise that something was wrong with what she was seeing.

The first thing she noticed that the sky above her was pink rather than the standard blue and the clouds were a bright yellow colour. She was on what seemed to be a plain with a few trees scattered about from place to place. The grass and the leaves on the trees were green as she had expected. She was still at her shrunken size but rather than trying to increase her size she flew into the air so that she could have a better look at her surroundings. The plains stretched as far as the eye could see in every direction. For the first time all day she actually felt worried.

"I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore," said Wasp to herself as she continued to look around. She wanted to believe that she was still on Earth but she didn't need to be a genius to see that it wasn't the case. Her next idea was take out her Avengers card which she kept on her at all times. Thankfully it had shrunk along with her, to her it was the size of a credit card with a small screen in the top right corner and the Avengers logo to the left. Not only did it allow access to the Avengers Mansion and numerous other places it also acted as a communicator for the team that was on a secure line. "Hey guys can you hear me at all?" She had brought the card close to her lips when she had spoken. Unfortunately all she was getting back was static. "If anyone can hear me I don't know where I am. Maybe Iron Man has something that can get me out of here." There was still no answer and all she got again was static. She highly doubted that the transmission even got to any of her fellow Avengers. Like it or not she knew that she was stuck there by herself. She did wonder if the Spot was also there. There had only been a few moments between each of them going into the portal so she doubted that he could have gotten very far.

As a last resort Wasp did fly higher into the air so that she could get a better view of her surroundings. She was looking for any signs of civilization or anything that could help her in her time of need. She was more terrified than she would like to admit and all she wanted to do was to get back home as soon as possible.

For the first time since arriving Wasp did feel that things were beginning to go her way when she saw what seemed to be a village a couple of miles away. For the moment it looked to be her best way home and was her first indication that there was intelligent life in whatever this place was. She didn't hesitate flying over to the village as fast as he wings could carry her.

It only took Wasp a few minutes to reach the village and she did feel a little chilly. There had been a cool gust of wind which was keeping her cool but she didn't really notice that much as she fixated on arriving at the village. She could see that it was inhabited by humanoid figures but one thing that made them different to humans was that their skin was a bright green colour. They all wore what looked to be primitive clothing and the town itself looked to be frozen in time. If Wasp had to guess she would have thought that this village would be similar to one that was found in medieval Europe. There were some primitive houses that weren't much more than tents and a few stores that were simple stands with a shopkeeper.

For the moment no one even noticed that Wasp was there because she was still in her tiny form. She didn't want to reveal herself just yet as she wanted to see whether she could speak to these people and that they were somewhat civilized. The last thing that she wanted was for them to try and attack her because they thought she was some kind of demon.

Before Wasp could make up her mind she heard something that sounded like a loud engine. Almost immediately she saw the villagers freeze in fear, some of the women and children even went indoors. She looked up into the sky and saw what she could only describe as a hover vehicle that she had seen in science fiction films. It was a relatively small vehicle but it still had a large platform with six people standing on it. Like the villagers they also had green skin but unlike the villagers their attire looked more modern. They also carried weapons that seemed to be beyond that of the villagers and she watched as the hover vehicle began to slowly lower to the ground.

At this point there were only men remaining and many of them were carrying weapons such as swords and bows and arrows. One elderly man stepped close to where the vehicle was landing and he had a somewhat worried look upon his face. He could hear some laughter coming from the vehicle and he was more afraid than he would like to admit. He didn't know that Wasp was watching but for the moment she wasn't going to get involved. She just sat on a nearby roof so she could watch what took place.

As soon as the vehicle touched the ground the men on-board quickly got off and formed a perimeter around it. They were giggling like jackals as they did this and they pointed their hi-tech guns at the villagers that were remaining. One of them walked towards the old man, he had a smile on his face as his old man looked to be very worried.

"Greetings Chief Junon," said the man with much confidence in his voice. Wasp was surprised to hear that he was speaking English but if anything this was a coincidence that she was thankful for. "I think you know why my men are here."

"Please I beg you," replied Chief Junon. "We need more time." There was much sorrow in his voice and the fact that he was practically begging. Wasp did feel some sympathy towards him but his pleas seemed to fall upon deaf ears.

"Sorry but you remember the agreement." There was a hint of anger in his voice but it was more out of annoyance than actual rage. "Since you couldn't keep your end of the bargain you know what happens next."

He quickly nodded to one of the other men who walked to one of the hut like buildings. He shoved his way passed the warriors to get into the building and none of them seemed to have the courage to stop him. There were a few seconds where nothing seemed to happen but then the man appeared again but this time he was holding onto a young woman who was trying to get free but unfortunately didn't have the strength. There was some shock in the face of Chief Junon and he looked towards the leader of the pack.

"Please no she is my only daughter," said Chief Junon. "If you have a heart at all Reg you will grant me more time and return my daughter." This was being said more out of hope than actual expectation. Unfortunately he knew that most likely his pleas would fall onto deaf ears as he could see Reg laughing.

"Well since I'm in a giving move I'll fulfil half of your request," replied Reg. "I'm prepared to give you three more rotations to bring us what we need but in that time your daughter stays with us." He then looked towards the men under his command. One of them still had the Chief's Daughter and despite her struggles she knew that she wasn't going to be free. "Pack it up we're out of here."

"No please I beg of you." He went to move closer to Reg but he had a backhand across the cheek for his efforts. This was when Wasp knew that she couldn't stand back and watch anymore. She wouldn't allow someone to be kidnapped while she could do something to stop it. Without much thought for her own safety she flew forwards as fast as she could and again due to her small stature she couldn't be seen by anyone.

Moments later Wasp flew right into the face of Reg and he jumped back in utter surprise. She had her hands on her hips and she seemed to have an annoyed look. She hoped that it would startle him enough to make some kind of mistake.

"Hey if I didn't know any better I'd say you were blackmailing these poor people and trying to kidnap an innocent woman," said Wasp in a tone that made it all seem like a joke. "Now why don't we be good little mercs and give the chief back his daughter. That way I don't have to hurt any of you or your men."

"What the heck is that!" shouted Reg as he pointed at Wasp with an extremely shocked looked on his face. The men under his command also didn't know exactly what they were looking at. To them they were seeing a tiny woman with wings who was hovering right in front of their leader.

"Hey I'm not a what I'm a who." She still felt very confident and she didn't mind playing to the crowd. "Wasp's the name and kicking bad guy's butts is my game. As I said I suggest you leave now before I have to get rough." She lifted her fists up as if she was ready for a fight. Reg didn't react at first but it took him a few moments to begin to burst out laughing. It was so loud that it almost deafened the tiny Wasp but she didn't show that she was intimidated at all.

"Oh that's a good one." He continued to laugh and soon the rest of his men began to laugh as well. Chief Junon had a worried look on his face as he thought that he had his people were close to being murdered. "A tiny little thing like you against the lot of us. That's the best joke I've heard all day."

"I'm not laughing and believe me I might be small but I'm no pushover." Wasp still acted tough and she couldn't afford to allow these men to think that she was weak. Like it or not she knew that she was by herself.

With that Wasp fired one of her energy blasts right into the face of Reg. He was startled from the sudden attack and instinctively he tried to swat her away but once again she was able to fly just out of his reach. She was so used to people trying to swat her that it almost became second nature to move in the manner that she did. It had kept her from harm for some time now and it would continue to do so for some time to come. All she had to do was stay one step ahead of her enemy.

The other soldiers there wanted to shoot at Wasp but unfortunately she was too small of a target for them to strike and there was a good chance that they would accidentally strike Reg rather than their target. She just continued to fire multiple times at Reg and she flew so fast that it was difficult to focus on her.

She didn't let the other soldiers miss out on the action. One by one she flew to each soldier and blasted them with some of her energy blasts. They were almost defenceless against such an attack and they were doing everything that they could to try and stop her. Nothing was working and it seemed that Wasp had a clear advantage.

"This is almost too easy," said Wasp as she decided to mock her foes. It wasn't just to make herself look good but to also keep her opponents off balance. If she made them angry it would also make them more sloppy. "I've fought snails that were faster than you guys. Maybe I'm just trying too hard."

She laughed at them as each of the soldiers tried to attack her but none of them were successful. The Chief's daughter had also been released as they had been trying to strike Wasp. She had run to safety and so far thankfully none of them were hitting any of the warriors. They had also ducked for cover and right now only Chief Junon remained since he was in disbelief over what he was seeing. He thought that it was all some kind of nightmare and he thought that this would truly be the end of his village.

Wasp was full of confidence as she thought that she was mere moments away from victory. Unfortunately she felt something bubbling inside of her body and it was a sensation that she had felt many times before. It was the sensation that she felt when she was changing size but this worried her incredibly. She wasn't willing herself to change size and she knew that if she grew she would lose her wings and energy blasts. She would also be easily captured by the soldiers and she shuddered to think what they would do to her. On the flip side if she shrank again she was afraid that she would shrink so small that bacteria and microbes would become a threat to her.

Wasp was powerless to watch as the world around her shrank and she realised that she was growing. She felt her wings retreat back into her body as her size increased rapidly. The soldiers stood there for a moment as the once tiny woman was growing right before them. There were two reasons why they didn't attack, the first was because they were awestruck by what they could see but they also wanted to wait until she had stopped before they continued their attack.

Everyone watched as Wasp continued to grow and it wasn't long before she reached her normal size and she expected her growth to stop. She was extremely surprised to find that she was still rocketing up. She could hear a few gasps and one of them was even her own as she continued to grow bigger and bigger. She soon dwarfed the buildings around her as she grew taller, there was a sense of fear in everyone including Wasp. She had only grown beyond her normal size a handful of times but never against her will.

Everyone was in absolute fear as they could see Wasp growing taller and taller as the seconds went by. Even she was in fear of what was happening, she closed her eyes and hoped that it would end soon. A part of her even wanted to shed a tear but she was too strong for that, she wouldn't show anyone that she was afraid. If she did she thought that she would already lose.

Almost as suddenly as it began Wasp felt her growth spurt stop and she gave out a huge sigh of relief. When she finally opened her eyes she saw that she was looking over the horizon. It was not until she looked down that she realised just how big she had gotten. Everyone that she could see looked to be only around four inches tall and she guessed that she was about one hundred feet tall. She was in some shock over what had just happened but she could also see that Reg and his men were absolutely terrified. When she had been at her shrunken size they felt that they had some chance against her but now they knew that all their chances of victory had just flown right out of the window.

"RETREAT!" shouted Reg and as soon as he shouted this the soldiers under his command quickly boarded the vehicle that they had just ridden. None of them wasted any time getting back up into the air and flying back to their headquarters as fast as possible. They were in absolute fear over what had just happened. One thing that they knew was that their boss wouldn't be very happy with them but they liked their chances better rather than sticking around.

With the soldiers gone Chief Junon's fears had only been replaced. Rather than having half a dozen soldiers threatening him and his loved ones he now had a one hundred foot giant in the middle of his village. A few of the warriors had gathered around Chief Junon to try and keep him safe. For now he wouldn't make any commands against Wasp until she made the first move.

Wasp was still in disbelief that she had grown. She was looking at her hands and trying to make sense of everything that had just happened. She didn't know whether it was the atmosphere of this place which was having some kind of effect on her powers or if this was a new angle to her abilities. One thing she did try and do was to will herself smaller but it wouldn't work. No matter how much she concentrated she just couldn't shrink herself down in size.

In the end Wasp had to resort to crouching down to the level of the Chief and the warriors. His daughter had also gone to his side and they were in fear of Wasp. The warriors were on the verge of attacking if there was a simple command from their chief. She had to be careful with what she was doing. At her size every movement was magnified to a point that was almost beyond her comprehension. She get thinking about all the times that Hank had grown in size and he had made it seem quite easy. She thought that if he could do it so could she, but she had to admit that it would be difficult trying to communicate with these people when they were the size of dolls to her.

"I'm sorry that I've scared you," said Wasp. She tried to smile at him to show that she wasn't a threat. She was down on her knees and then leaning down so that she didn't seem so high up to them. "Believe me the last thing I want to do is hurt any of you, I just saw that you were in trouble and I came to help. Before I go any further my name is Wasp and I am from a place which I believe is far away from here." She gave a pause as she thought about her next move, she wasn't sure if the Chief would order his men to attack or stand down. She hoped that he would see reason.


	2. Chapter 2: Pagal

There were several moments of silence as Wasp waited to see how Chief Junon and his people would react to her. There was some obvious fear from them given the fact that right now she was a towering giant. So far she had done nothing to threaten her besides her very presence. She had tried to show that she didn't want to harm any of them but right now the next move was with Chief Junon.

Right next to him was his daughter who just moments ago was going to be kidnapped and held hostage by a militia style group. She was the first to step forwards towards Wasp who was crouching down so that she was at their level. It was interesting for her having to deal with people much smaller than herself. Normally it was the opposite way around where they were seemingly gigantic to her.

"Thank you for saving me," said the Chief's daughter. She took a small bow to Wasp who saw that this was the first sign of friendship. "If you had not been here I shudder to think what would happen."

"You're welcome," replied Wasp. She held her finger out so that the seemingly tiny woman could shake hands with her. "I'm sorry if I've scared you or your people but believe me if I could make myself any smaller I would." Almost in an instant the mood in the village began to relax as the villagers and especially the warriors saw that Wasp wasn't a threat. Even Chief Junon stepped forwards so that he could speak to Wasp. Each movement he made was very precise and he showed that he wasn't wasting any energy.

"Thank you for your assistance," said Chief Junon. Even though the mood was more relaxed he was still accompanied by a couple of soldiers. "I fear though that you have only made our situation worse. Those men that you scared away will only be back, and in greater numbers. I am thankful to you for saving my daughter but I fear that you might have spelled doom for my village and all of its people."

"Hey don't sweat it." She gave him a smile to try and fill him with confidence. "If they come back I'll just knock them back again." She tried to chuckle to show that there really was no danger involved but she realised that she hadn't even told them her name. "Actually where are my manners?" She held her finger to Chief Junon once again so that she could shake his hand. "My name is Wasp and before you ask me I don't have much clue on how I came here. I was just in the city fighting against some wannabe super crook and I chased him through his portal and ended up here." He couldn't really understand much about what she was saying. Many of the words were alien to him.

"I see." He pretended that he had fully understood her. He didn't want to look foolish in front of his own people. "Where you are from are the people as big as you?" A small part of him hoped so since if one giant woman could scare away half a dozen soldiers he thought a small group of them could keep them safe from any threat.

"No, only I and a good friend of mine can grow to this size. My people are roughly the size of you. To tell you the truth I don't know exactly what happened to me. I've only grown to this size a couple of times but this time I didn't even force myself to grow. It's like whatever this place is it's messing with my powers." She did look around a little. "What is this place anyway?"

"You are in Pagal village." He gave a small sigh. "Unfortunately we have seen better days. For the last ten years we have lived under the tyranny of Lord Umbron. Those were his men that you met earlier."

"Who's Lord Umbron?" She was genuinely curious to learn who this person was. She didn't need to be figure that he was some kind of tyrant.

"He is the master of this land and he rules us with an iron fist." There was some sadness in his voice. "We live in fear of him and his men. We would fight back but the weapons they possess are unlike anything we have ever seen before. We have been powerless to fight back, all those who have tried have been destroyed."

"That sounds terrible." Already in her mind she knew what she needed to do. She had just seen how this village suffered under the rule of one tyrant. She couldn't leave with a clear conscience before she knew that these villagers and everyone else in the area was free from oppression. "Don't worry as long as I'm here I won't let anyone hurt you or your people. You have my word."

"I thank you Wasp. As Chief I am honour bound to offer you a place to stay during your time with us. Unfortunately we have no buildings or huts that could house someone of your stature."

"It's alright, I can sleep outside if need be." In Wasp's mind she had two goals. The first was to stop this Lord Umbron from oppressing these people and then finding her way back home. She felt that her only way of doing that was by finding the Spot and somehow making him take them both back to Earth. That was going to be a difficult task but one thing that she didn't get was why she hadn't spotted him when she landed. He had only been a few seconds ahead of her and yet he had been nowhere in sight. She really hoped that he hadn't already gotten back to Earth meaning that she was stranded.

Over the course of the next few hours Wasp became acquainted with some of the villagers. Many of them thanked her for what she had done but a few of them were still afraid to be around such a large woman. She even played with some of the children as she lifted them in her hands. They all saw it as being a great deal of fun, none of the children seemed to be afraid of Wasp at all. This did make her feel happier and even a part of her didn't want to leave this place.

One thing that Wasp was still confused with was exactly what was going on with her powers. She had never been able to grow this large before and she had even been able to remain at this size much longer than on previous attempts. Back then she had lasted no more than a minute at giant size but she had been this size now for several hours without so much as tiring. Numerous times she had even tried to shrink herself and each time her attempt had been a failure. She feared that she might have another unexpected growth spurt but she shuddered to think just how large she would become. She remembered what Hank Pym had told her about what happened if a person grew too big. It was not a pretty scenario but it was something that she needed to keep in mind.

Although Wasp was hungry she refused to eat. She knew that at her size she would eat enough to possibly starve the villagers. She wanted to wait until she was at a more reasonable size before trying to eat.

Eventually night came and the events of the day had taken their toll on Wasp. She was extremely tired and she had to lay down on the outskirts of the village. At least there she could move around a little without having to worry about crushing anyone or destroying buildings. There was a chill in the air and unfortunately her costume wasn't really designed to keep her warm. She did shiver a little as the cool night wind blew right through her. She wished that she was smaller so that she could fit into one of the huts and be able to stay warm.

One thing that Wasp also wondered was if her fellow Avengers were looking for her. She thought that they would have noticed that she was missing and had begun to look for her. She thought that they would have no idea exactly where she was but she thought that Iron Man would find some way of locating her and bringing her back to Earth. She did feel that she would be there for some time before that happened.

She also thought about how people would react to her if she returned to Earth at her current size. Most were used to seeing her as the small and seemingly weak Wasp. Now she was a hundred feet tall and possibly one of the strongest people that the world had ever seen. There was definitely going to be a problem of fitting into her clothes if she couldn't find a way to shrink herself.

Unfortunately Wasp wasn't very comfortable where she was and more than once she tossed and turned to try and get comfortable. The ground was hard and she was finding it extremely difficult to get to sleep. More than ever she wished that she had a bed or at least some kind of shelter. She had seen many upsides to being a giant but this was one of the downsides that she had discovered.

It did take some time but eventually Wasp's enormous eyelids did close and she found herself drifting off into a deep sleep. She was unaware that some distance away Reg was making his way through a building which looked to be a fusion between that of a medieval castle and a modern civilization. The corridor that he was running through was quite long and he was almost out of breath.

Eventually he came to a large wooden door and when he opened it he found himself in what seemed to be a large hall. In the centre of this hall sat a large throne like seat, there were a few women around it but Reg just ran towards it. If he had been some kind of intruder he would have been shot to ribbons by the hall's automated systems. Instead he just ran towards the throne and when he reached it he got down to his knee and bowed.

Sitting on the throne was a large obese person who was of the same species of Reg. Unlike Reg who looked to be fit this person was as far from fit as one can be. He was incredibly fat and had no hair. His eyes looked like they were on the verge of closing and on his stomach was the leftovers of what he had been eating. It was a pretty disgusting sight and he wore armour like clothing which went with a red cape. He glared down at Reg as he entered and his anger was almost at a boiling point.

"You were supposed to be bringing someone back with you," said Lord Umbron. Reg could sense the rage in his voice and this caused him to panic a little. He knew what happened to those who displeased Lord Umbron.

"Forgive me my lord but my men ran into some complications," replied Reg hoping that Lord Umbron would show him mercy. "We were carrying out your commands but we were prevented from doing so by some kind of alien being. I can't really explain it but one moment she was a teeny tiny flying bug but then she grew into a colossus. If my men and I had stayed we would have been easily crushed."

"And whose to say that I won't do that to you now?" He was holding onto what seemed to be a cup but he threw it onto the ground after hearing the news. "You know what the price of failure is."

"Please my lord give me a second chance. We were taken by surprise and we didn't have the right equipment to engage in someone of that stature. If you would be so kind my lord I would like to lead an assault on the giant and kill her."

"Hmm." There was a few moments of silence as Lord Umbron considered what Reg was saying. He knew that Reg wasn't stupid enough to lie to him so he took a few moments to make his decision. "You have served me loyally for many years and this is the first time that you have failed me. For that I will give you this one last chance, do what you need to do but I don't think that I need to remind you of what will happen if you fail me again." There was a stern look on his face and Reg bowed again.

"Thank you my lord. I promise you that I will not fail you again." He got up to his feet and began to back away. He knew that he had just saved himself from a fate worse than death, more than ever he wanted to succeed.

Lord Umbron wasn't entirely convinced that a giant creature had defeated his men but he knew that something had. If word spread that his men had been defeated it might begin the talk of rebellion and this was something that he wouldn't allow. He had taken too much time and effort bringing this land under his control. He was willing to go to any lengths to ensure that he remained in power.

As dawn broke the next morning Wasp found herself bathed in sunlight. It was a nice warm feeling that had been completely different to the cool feeling that she had the previous night. For a moment she thought that she was back on Earth but the memories soon came rushing back and she realised that she was in a different place completely.

When Wasp opened her eyes she saw a much different scene than when she went to sleep. When she had gone to sleep she had been one hundred feet tall but now she had clearly shrunk down to around three inches. She couldn't see too much since she was surrounded by grass but as she got up she was somewhat surprised to see that she had shrunk. She had not willed herself to shrink at all but she did notice that she had familiar wasp wings. She did stretch herself since she felt a little stiff. It had not been all that comfortable of a sleep for her and she definitely felt it.

"If only there were a five star hotel somewhere around here," said Wasp to herself. She was trying to keep her spirits up but she did have a few doubts as she didn't think that she would be leaving there any time soon.

Wasp could feel her stomach rumbling and at least now she felt that she could get something to eat. Before she thought that if she tried to satisfy her hunger she would have eaten all the food in the village. At this size her intake would be a fraction of a percent of the overall food in the village. She didn't waste any time in flying up into the air to try and find Chief Junon so that he could arrange breakfast for her.

As Wasp flew she could see that many people were already up and working. They were going about their lives like they had done for many, many years. Like before because of her small size they never noticed her fly above them. If they did they would marvel over how a woman who had once been a towering giant was now only a few inches tall. She had Pym Particles to thank for this.

Eventually Wasp found Chief Junon who was talking to a few of his warriors. They had some concerns that they felt needed to be addressed and as their chief Junon was honour bound to listen to them and heed their advice. They feared that Lord Umbron's forces would be back and this time they would show absolutely no mercy. It was something that Chief Junon feared too but he couldn't show his nervousness. It would panic his people and that would lead them to their doom. Wasp waited until the warriors had left before making her presence known. She didn't want to scare him so she flew in front of him but she made sure that she was a few feet away from him.

"I see that you have awoken," said Chief Junon. "And you've err…" He took a good look at her and he was still surprised by how small she was. "Shrunk."

"Yeah I kinda shrank again when I went to sleep," replied Wasp as she rubbed the back of her head. "I was just wondering if there was anywhere I could get a bite to eat before I become a giant again." She wasn't sure that this would happen but she still wanted to eat in case it happened again.

"My daughter is an excellent cook. She would be more than happy to make you some breakfast. In fact she should be making some breakfast for both herself and I. At your current size it wouldn't take much for us to split a little with you. That is of course if you wanted to dine with us."

"Right now nothing would give me greater joy." She could feel her stomach rumbling and she didn't want to admit just how hungry she was.

A couple of minutes later Wasp sat on a table that was located inside Chief Junon's hut. She sat with her legs crossed as she saw the giant world around her go by. She was waiting eagerly for her breakfast to come, whatever it was she could already smell it and she thought that it smelled really nice. She couldn't wait to eat it since it would be the first thing that she had eaten since leaving Earth.

Wasp didn't have to wait long for the Chief's daughter to place what seemed to be a small thimble like object in front of her. Inside was what seemed to be soup and before she could fully comprehend what it was she began to drink down the soup. It was probably the best soup that she had ever eaten and at her size it seemed that she had been given plenty of it. She just gulped it down and she didn't notice either Chief Junon or his daughter watching her. They found it fascinating that there could be a woman as small as Wasp. It was hard to believe that barely twelve hours ago she was a towering giant.

It only took Wasp a few minutes to eat the soup and it was more than enough to fill her up. She placed the thimble down and gave her stomach a small pat to indicate that she had eaten her fill. She would have burped as well but she was able to keep this in since she didn't think it was very lady like to do something like that.

"That was some good soup," said Wasp. She looked at the two giants who were sitting at the table. One elderly man and the other his much younger daughter. "You've gotta tell me what was in it."

"It was nothing special," replied the Chief's daughter. She was definitely one of the most beautiful women that Wasp had ever seen and she hated to admit that she was even a little jealous of her. It was something that she kept to herself for now but she could definitely take a few beauty tips. "It was just something I through together but I'm very glad that you enjoyed it." Thankfully her beauty wasn't skin deep, she was known for being one of the kindest and gentlest souls around. The villagers felt that they were truly blessed to live with someone like her.

"Don't sell yourself short daughter," said Chief Junon. "No one in the village makes breakfast quite like you."

"Thank you but we better hurry, you have your duties to take care of and I still need to do some work around the hut."

"Very well but don't work yourself too hard. I just want you to take care of yourself, you're all I have left of your mother." There was a small amount of sadness in his voice as he remembered his late wife.

"Please try not to worry about me. You have our people to lead and I don't want you to be worrying about me."

Wasp began to feel a little sad as well. Their relationship reminded her of the one she had with her own father. Her mother had died when she was still a child and her father had loved her dearly since like Chief Junon said she was all her father had left of her mother. For now she would keep quiet about this since she didn't think it was wise for her to interrupt them in this conversation.

A short time later Wasp sat on the shoulder of Chief's daughter as she went walking through the village. All around they could see people going about their normal lives. Wasp could smell the hot metal that was coming from the nearby blacksmiths. She kept thinking that she was in some kind of medieval world but the fact that she had seen the others with seemingly futuristic technology she knew that this wasn't entirely the case. She still had many questions and she felt that she was sitting on the right person.

"I don't want to be rude but I haven't caught your name yet," said Wasp. She watched as the Chief's Daughter turned her head towards her so that she could see her better. With her features magnified it was much easier to see her beauty and Wasp didn't want to admit that she was a little jealous.

"Please forgive me," replied the Chief's Daughter in a polite tone. "My name is Marin and I don't think Wasp is actually a name."

"You're right it's not." She did giggle a little before continuing on. "The name's Janet Van Dyne but there's one thing I'm really curious about. What's the deal with this whole village? To me it's almost like something out of a history book."

"In a way you're right. This village has not changed for centuries even though new technologies have been developed elsewhere. Not all of us want to embrace change and instead want to stay in the old ways."

"That's insane." She almost couldn't believe what she was hearing. "If there's no change then your people can't progress. I know that change is necessary and without it everything stays the same forever."

"I know and I have told my father countless times but he is very stubborn on the matter. When I become chief I will lead our people into a new way of life that they couldn't imagine. We're not the only ones who have kept the old ways but every years those who do dwindle in numbers. If we had embraced change we could defend ourselves from Lord Umbron some time ago but sadly we don't possess the weapons or technology to be able to battle him on an even playing field."

"Believe me if you want to know about technology I have a friend back on Earth who is like a super genius when it comes to tech." She did laugh a little, she didn't want to admit that she was very scared about not seeing Earth again. "But seriously it is about time that your people began to live in the present rather than the past."

"There is nothing more than I would like to happen but they won't listen to me. Not until I become chief and even then it could lead me to trouble. Although there are some here that who want to move forwards like me many of them are more than happy to live in the old ways for the rest of time. If I tried to force my people into change they might try and remove me from my position. That's why when I become Chief I'm going to make the progression slow so that my people have time to adjust rather than just throwing them into the deep end. Some might not like it but it's certainly better than not making any progress in the last half a millennia."

"It seems that your people are really stuck in the past here." She wanted to add a little to show that she was fully paying attention to her.

"But enough about that, tell me about your world." She seemed to be very eager to learn more about Earth. To her Earth was an alien planet with an alien culture so she wanted to know as much as she could.

"Well there's not much to say about Earth. If I went into every detail we would be talking for hours. Let's just say it is a pretty nice planet to live in certain places and since it looks like I'm going to be stuck here for a while I don't mind sharing you the information over time. That's of course if you don't mind."

"Of course not, it's just nice being able to talk to someone whose my age." The two women looked at each other and smiled but this was interrupted when they saw a youngish man running towards them. It took him a few moments to reach them and although he looked to be quite fit he was out of breath when he reached them. He was panting and he had an extremely panicked look on his face. "What's the matter?" Her voice sounded very concerned and she could see that something was wrong.

"There's trouble just outside the village," replied the Man. "One of the farmers have been confronted by a Briar. We have to do something quickly or else he'll get a serious injury or something worse."

"Where is this taking place?" She was thinking about summoning a few warriors but she knew just how dangerous a Briar was.

"Over there." He pointed in the general direction of where the attack was taking place. "We need to hurry."

"Let me take care of it," answered Wasp as she flew off Marin's shoulder. "Just try and find some help, I'll try and stall for time."

"Wait Wasp Briars are very dangerous." She wanted to warn her new friend about the danger. She knew that Wasp most likely had never encountered a Briar before. She didn't want her new friend to get hurt.

"Don't worry I can take care of myself." She turned to Marin for a moment. "But even I can't handle it I can still give you time to do whatever needs to be done." This was something that she had experienced before, because she was normally tiny many thought that she was fragile. This was far from the truth as she had taken down people many times her size and she didn't think this would be any different.

As soon as Wasp had finished speaking she began to fly as fast as she could in the direction of where the man had pointed. She flew high into the air so that she had a better chance of seeing this attack. As she flew she saw through the air and could see more of the village and she still couldn't believe how outdated it looked. She could firmly believe that these people have been stuck in the same way for five hundred years. To her it was a bit of a shame and she felt that Marin was right that there needed to be a change. It was not Wasp's place to make this decision though.

It took Wasp less than a minute to reach where the attack was taking place. Like the man said it was just outside of the village and she could see the farmer trying to crawl away from a creature that Wasp first thought was a bear. It took her a few moments to notice that this creature had some spikes on its back and claws which were much longer than that of a bear. It was also larger than a bear and had a much longer tail. It almost looked like something from a nightmare and Wasp could see that if she didn't do something fast that the farmer would surely be seriously hurt.


	3. Chapter 3: Stormy Weather

Wasp only had a few moments to decide what the best course of action was. She knew that she didn't have much time before the farmer was injured but one problem that she had was that she had never come across a Briar before and she didn't know what its capabilities were. She had no idea if it was stronger than any animal on Earth or if it could possibly be more poisonous than a King Cobra. These were all things that she would have to try and take into account but either way she knew that she had to do something quickly before the farmer faced a terrible fate.

Without much consideration for her own safety Wasp flew right between the Briar and the Farmer. Quickly she began to fire her energy blasts at the Briar causing it to stagger back a moment out of shock. She didn't go on the offensive for the moment since she didn't particularly like harming animals. She was a member of numerous animal charities and if she attacked without proper provocation she thought that she undermining everything that she stood for.

"Get out of here now!" demanded Wasp as she quickly turned to the Farmer. He looked to be a middle aged man and previously he had only seen her in her giant form. He was surprised to see her that small but it didn't prevent him from taking her advice and quickly running to safety. With the farmer gone she turned her focus back to the Briar and she could see it snarling at her. "Believe me I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to so go back to wherever you came from and leave these people alone."

For obvious reasons the Briar didn't understand a word that she said and lunged at her with all of its might. It was easy for her just to fly higher so that it missed her. Despite this she still didn't want to cause it any more harm and she was thinking about a way that she could stop it without causing it any harm. An idea did pop into her head and she thought that it could work. She also thought that if she were in her giant form she could easily pick it and simply take it away. Instead she flew behind the Briar and she gave it time to turn around so that it could see her.

"Hey big guy!" shouted Wasp so that it could hear her. "Let's play a little game, it's called 'Follow The Pixie'. I think even a brute like you can guess what the rules are." All she heard was the Briar snarling at her again as she went to fly away. "I still don't think you can catch me."

Wasp heard the Briar beginning to chase her and she didn't even fly at her top speed. For the moment she didn't want to lose the Briar but simply lead her away from the village. It was somewhat faster than she expected and she did have to fly a little faster than she thought was needed. She could hear it snarling at her from behind her and a couple of times she even thought that it was going to catch her but each time she looked she could see that it was a safe enough distance away.

"Oh come on you can go faster than this," said Wasp in a small way of taunting the creature. The Briar ignored her taunt and just continued to run. She was leading it away from the village and close to a wooded area which was not too far away. She thought that she could lose it there and then it wouldn't return to the village.

Moments later Wasp did enter the wooded area and she had to constantly dodge the trees that were in her way. The Briar also dodged around the trees to try and keep up with her but it never seemed to be close to reaching her.

When both Wasp and the Briar was in the centre of the wooded area she decided to fly high up in the air. So high that she was easily above the trees and far from the reach of the Briar. She could hear it growling in frustration but at least it seemed that her plan had worked. They were some distance from the village and she began to fly back. She only hoped that all problems could be solved this easily.

It didn't take Wasp long to get back to the village where Marin was already waiting for her. She was surprised to see Wasp back so quickly and at first she thought that Wasp had killed the creature. She held out her hand so that the tiny winged woman could gently land and she looked up at her with a smile.

"Mission accomplished," said Wasp as she saluted as if she were in the army. "Hopefully that creature won't be bothering your people for a while."

"Wait you didn't kill it?" replied Marin with some surprise in her voice. She continued to look down at Wasp who continued to smile.

"No of course not, I'm not some kind of monster. He was just a hungry fella so I took him to the woods where he had all the food he needed."

"But what's to stop it from coming back?"

"Nothing really but however your people deal with it killing the creature isn't the answer." From anyone watching it would look funny that such a tiny woman was lecturing someone who was so much bigger than her. "I know that it was a threat but it doesn't mean we have to kill it. There are other ways of making sure that it doesn't come back without the need of killing it."

"Maybe in your world but not in ours. I still think you should have terminated it but right now there's no use in arguing over it. I still have some duties to take care of, maybe you should go around the village and start talking to some of the other residents. I'm sure that many of them would like to talk to you."

"Ok then I'll give that a try." Slowly Wasp flew out of Marin's hand and kept rising up until she was at eye level with her. "I'll see you later and then we can talk about trying to get me back home."

With that Wasp flew away as Marin watched her for a moment. She still couldn't believe that Wasp didn't kill the Briar but as she said there wasn't much that they could do about it now. She just walked away as Wasp continued to fly, she could see many more people and at first not many of them noticed her. She did wonder which one to talk to but instead she decided that she needed a few minutes to herself.

A few moments later Wasp landed on top of a small building and gave herself a few moments to think about everything that had taken place over the last day or so. She was still worried that she wouldn't find her way home but the worst thing in her mind is if her powers continued to go haywire. She feared that she would shrink so small that she would have to be combatting germs or worse. On the flip side she was afraid that she would grow so big that even the most minor of movements could create some kind of natural disaster. She already thought that she was a little smaller than she was the day before.

Wasp really wished that her friend and fellow Avenger Hank Pym was there because he would have known what the cause was. The Pym Particles was his own creation and if anyone could explain what was going on it would be him. She missed the rest of the team and she still feared that she would never see them again. She even wondered if they even knew that she was there. She somewhat doubted it but if they did she knew that they would stop at nothing to try and bring her back. Unfortunately she didn't even know exactly where she was, she could be billions of miles away from Earth or in some kind of pocket dimension which was easy to access.

Before Wasp could think about anything else she heard a few rumbles coming from the sky above her. She looked up and she could see the first drops of rain coming down towards her. She thought that it would be best if she had some kind of shelter but as she went to fly away she felt the familiar feeling again as an energy field appeared around her. This would appear whenever she changed size, it would be yellow if she shrank and blue if she was going to grow. Unfortunately for her it was blue.

Wasp knew what was coming and made sure that she wasn't above the building since she knew what would happen. She had just gotten herself over solid ground when her growth spurt started and as expected her size increased dramatically. In mere moments she once again went from being barely a few inches tall to being just over one hundred feet. It happened so fast that it made her a little light headed. She tried not to move in her current condition just in case she accidentally destroyed a nearby building.

Her sudden growth spurt had been noticed by many of the villagers and although they did move away from her it was not out of fear but more for trying to find some shelter. This was something that Wasp couldn't do since there was no buildings that were large enough to house her. This was something that greatly annoyed her and the rain only seemed to become heavier as the moments went by and it drenched her through and through. Unfortunately there wasn't anything that she could do but sit and wait it out. She did fear that she would have a cold after the rain stopped and she could only imagine what would happen if she began sneezing as a giantess.

What Wasp didn't realise that some distance away Reg was on his way back to the village but this time he had more men and weapons that packed a bigger punch than before. Rather than flying through the air like before they were in ground based and somewhat slow moving vehicles. They did hover like the previous vehicles but couldn't get more than a couple of feet above the ground. The closest thing a native of Earth could describe them as were tanks. Each were armed with a single cannon which could fire rounds that were more than capable of giving Wasp a mortal wound.

The fact that it was raining didn't hinder them at all. They were designed to be able to travel in all weathers and terrain. The group had around half a dozen of these vehicles and they were thought to be indestructible. Since their creation not a single one of this model had been destroyed in combat.

Reg was located in the tank that was at the front. The others were following him and it took three men to fully operate a single tank. Normally it would be extremely warm inside but with an advanced cooling system those inside were remained nice and cool despite the heat generated from the machine.

"Distance from target?" asked Reg as he turned to one of the soldiers who was sitting right next to him. This particular soldier was the navigator who was overlooking some holographic maps.

"Around ten miles sir," replied the navigator. "We should be within firing range within the next few minutes."

"Good, you both remember the plan don't you? We destroy that monster at all costs, if Pagal village gets destroyed as well that will only be a bonus."

"Isn't this a bit of an overkill?" The Navigator hadn't been there during Wasps first confrontation with the military forces. "Surely one monster doesn't need all of this to destroy it."

"If you had seen what I saw you'd think we were going in unarmed. This thing isn't like anything you saw before, one moment it was a tiny thing with wings and then it was as tall as a mountain." He knew that he was exaggerating her size somewhat but he just wanted to get the point across. "I'd be surprised if we get out of this in one piece but before this day is done the giant monster will be slain."

Slowly the unit continued on slowly but the only hindrance from the rain was that it made it a little harder to see where they were going. If not for their guidance systems they probably would have gotten lost long before now. The ground below them was becoming saturated and it did slow their progress somewhat but they were still able to get through it with relative ease.

It didn't take them long before they could see Wasp in their crosshairs. Not surprisingly she was still in her giant form and many of the soldiers looked in amazement at her for a few moments. Reg was the only one who wasn't amazed and simply wished to get this done with as soon as possible. It also seemed that Wasp had not noticed them so they had the element of surprise on their side.

Not wasting any time Reg began the command to unleash a barrage at her. He hoped that one quick attack was all that was needed to make her fall. He did smile as each of the tanks got their cannons into position and when the order came each one of them fired straight towards Wasp.

Wasp had yet to notice what was happening and she just felt cold and wet. Her worst fears seemed to be realised as she felt herself sniffling. In her dazed state she still didn't notice the rockets that were flying right towards her. Instead she could feel that she was on the verge of sneezing. In her moment of panic she turned herself away from the village and mere moments later let out the biggest sneeze that this world had ever seen. What she didn't notice was that the missiles were just about to strike her but when she sneezed it caused them to be blown back in the direction of where they came from.

Reg saw that the missiles that he and his men had just fired were on their way back to them. He knew there was no time to get the tanks out of the way so quickly he ordered his men to abandon their vehicles and run for their lives. Not a single man wasted this opportunity and t record speed each of them got out of their tanks and ran as quickly as they could. Not a single one of them looked back.

No sooner had they left the tanks the missiles came down right on top of them destroying each of them. There was an explosion but once again Wasp didn't notice it, as fate would have it at the moment of the explosion there was a loud rumble of thunder which to her masked the sound of the explosion. As far as she was concerned she just let out the mother of all sneezes and no one had been harmed from it.

All Reg's men could do was flee as Wasp continued to sit there and she tried to cover her head with her hands so that she could stay somewhat dry but this was futile. She did sneeze a couple more times but they were only small in comparison to her first sneeze. No matter how much she wished for the weather to be sunny again it just continued to rain on and on. She did remember that a member of another superhero team named the X-Men had a member who could control the weather. Wasp would have liked that particular person to be there so that she could make it sunny again but alas this was only wishful thinking and all she could do was endure.

It seemed to be an eternity before the rain finally stopped and as she expected Wasp was completely soaked through and through. The worst of it all was that she now had a cold, at normal size it would be a bit of a problem but since she was so big it possibly endangered those around her.

A cold was something that that the people of Pagal Village had known for a long time and like on Earth they had made numerous remedies to try and lessen the symptoms. Also like Earth there was no definite cure for the common cold so it was going to be a long few days for Wasp.

Since no one knew exactly when Wasp was going to shrink back down in size the remedies that she was given had to be scaled up so that they could be somewhat effective. The first thing she received was a large bucket of what seemed to be a honey like basin. Without much hesitation Wasp picked up the seemingly tiny bucket and placed it near her lips just before tipping the contents into her mouth. That very moment she was able to taste the mixture and it wasn't nice. Her eyes widened as her brain registered the taste and she almost felt like she was going to bring it all back up. It was one of the most disgusting things that she had ever tasted and for a moment or two she even thought that her tongue might have gone up in flames.

Almost immediately Wasp demanded some water as her mouth burned. Quickly one of the villagers was able to pass her a barrel of water and with no hesitation she drank the entire contents in a matter of seconds. The burning sensation that she had felt faded away and she gave a sigh of relief and she blew out of her mouth. She was somewhat expecting to see actual smoke and was a little surprised to find that there was none whatsoever. She did consider that she might have overreacted but in the end it had been very uncomfortable for her.

Wasp was also given an old bed sheet which she could use as a handkerchief. It still felt weird to her that everything was smaller than her. She had gotten so used to being tiny while everyone else stayed normal size, now she was a giant amongst dolls and although a part of her did enjoy being big for once the other would have much preferred to have been small again.

It wasn't until late evening before Wasp shrank back down and much like before she went all the way down to wasp size rather than her regular. This was more than a welcome relief for her since it meant she could finally go inside stay warm. Her clothing was still wet and as long as she still wore it she would never feel warm again.

Her solution came in the form of Marin who gave her some cloth to wrap around herself as her costume dried off. To speed up the process her wet clothes were placed above a fire so that they could dry quicker. The only down side to that was that there was a good chance that the costume would smell like smoke later but Wasp didn't want to change size again without them. Unlike the cloth her costume was made out of a material called unstable molecules that could change shape and size with the person that was wearing it. It was commonly used by many superheroes, especially those who changed size and shape on a regular basis. If she grew again without her costume she would be completely naked and this was something that she didn't want the others to see.

Wasp had no idea that while in her giant form that she had actually saved the village once again from Reg. He and his men were still making their way back after their disastrous attempt to slay her. With their vehicles destroyed by their own missiles it made the walk back to their headquarters that much more difficult.

During the blast thankfully everyone had just been able to get out of the way before the missiles hit so there were no injuries. One thing that Reg was not particularly looking forward to was facing Lord Umbron. He knew that Lord Umbron would show him no mercy for failing him a second time and in such quick succession. Most likely when he told his lord the news of what happened he would most likely be thrown in the deepest darkest cell or face an even worse fate.

Reg also knew that many of the other members of his squad would also face a similar fate since they were only low level grunts and since they had not been in Lord Umbron's good books like he had been. Most likely he felt that their fates were intertwined, he had already made up his mind that he wasn't going to return. He preferred to have a life on the run rather than living in a dark cell for the rest of his days.

Quickly Reg lifted up his hand to halt the marching group in their tracks. There was some confusion over what was taking place but each man waited expectantly for their commanding officer to speak.

"Ok men we won't be returning to base," said Reg in a voice which was loud enough for each of his men to hear him. He could hear some chatter amongst the men and this was something that he had expected. "Need I ask you what is expected when we return to Lord Umbron?" He waited for a few moments before one of the soldiers lifted his hand. "Yes you in the back."

"Err we'd be punished harshly," replied the soldier who was standing at the back of the pack.

"Yes indeed when we return we will be severely punished for failing Lord Umbron and that most likely means we'll never see the light of day again. I don't know about you but I do so enjoy seeing very much. Rather than returning to base I suggest we go our separate ways and try to live new lives."

"But I have a wife and kid," replied one of the soldiers rather sheepishly.

"Believe me the moment that our vehicles were destroyed by our own missiles you had lost your chance to see your family." He cleared he throat. "So we'll put it to a vote who here says that we should go our separate ways and forget about this whole insane business of taking over the world?" More or less everyone put their hands up and this was what Reg wanted to see. "And who thinks we should go back to Lord Umbron tell him how we failed and then get thrown in prison for the rest of our lives." At first one of the soldiers went to put his hand up but after a few moments of thinking decided that the first option was indeed the best. "Ok then I bid you all farewell, I doubt I'll be seeing any of you again but while you're going to wherever you want to start a new life you'll have to think of a new name and career for yourselves."

"I always wanted to be an interior designer," replied another of the soldiers. There was a moment of pause from everyone as they turned to look at him for a moment as if he had just said the stupidest thing ever muttered.

"Whatever floats your boat. In the meantime I did always want to try my hand at carpentry. Anyway as I said farewell to you all and may the rest of your lives be pleasant and spent outside of a prison cell."

All the soldiers said goodbye to one another before each of them went their separate ways. Some of them didn't particularly wanted to go AWOL but under the circumstances it was better than going back and facing punishment. Each of them did have dreams before being forced to join up and for them it was a chance to achieve those dreams. No matter how ridiculous some people might think those dreams are.

It seemed that days turned into weeks as Wasp continued to live amongst the people of Pagal. As each day passed by she felt that the chances of the Avengers finding her were diminishing. She had more or less adjusted to life here and she had already become a functioning member of society for Pagal Village.

Wasp's changes in size had continued and she noticed that over time the differences were becoming more and more extreme. Before she shrank down to around three inches and grew to around one hundred feet. Now she would shrink to an inch and a half and would grow to two hundred feet. This was a process that she thought would continue until she was the size of a speck and then grew until she reached the clouds.

Already she knew what to do when at either of her sizes. She would concentrate on eating and doing other things that were a hindrance when she was enlarged such as bathing. When she was gigantic she would do a lot of work which was impossible for some of the other villagers such as very heavy lifting and she could even help plough the fields in a record amount of time. She would also sometimes lie down and allow the children to play in her hair.

Wasp had more or less accepted her new life here but she still couldn't help but think about her friends back home. She knew that Iron Man and her partner Hank Pym would stop at nothing before they returned her to Earth. However it was taking much longer than she expected. With their combined intellect she would have thought that they would have located and retrieved her by now. Unfortunately this wasn't the case and she felt that it might have been something that was beyond even them.

One particularly gloomy night things were not going well in the village. Chief Junon had taken ill and his health declined rapidly. All of the village's healers couldn't seem to make him better and even Wasp's limited medical skills had done nothing to help improve his condition.

Many of the villagers knew that his time had come and that soon he would be taking a journey into the next world which they would all eventually join him but none of them were in a particular rush. Some of them were inside his hut along with his daughter Marin and the currently shrunken Wasp.

Chief Junon lay in his bed breathing heavily. It looked like he had aged a hundred years in the short time that he had been sick and it looked like it was taking a lot of effort to keep his eyes open. It did bring him some joy to see his people around him but unfortunately it was not enough to keep the evitable from happening. His wrinkled hand took hold of the young hand of his daughter who sat right next to her father's bed. Wasp made sure that she was close to the door just in case she felt that she was about to grow so that she could make a quick escape before the growth spurt took place.

The sickness was also starting to take Chief Junon's wits away from him and he was forgetting things that were of some importance. He thought that the person sitting next to him was his deceased wife and not actually his daughter. This made her upset to see her father like this but she took some comfort in knowing that his suffering wouldn't last very long. The old man was on his last legs and she wanted to be there at his side when the end did happen to him.


	4. Chapter 4: A New Chief

Chief Junon didn't have long for this world as every breath that he took was more effort than his body could cope with. His daughter Marin held onto his hand but it was practically cold to the touch. Tears were in her eyes as she knew that this was probably the last time she would ever speak to her father.

Wasp along with many of the other villagers were present but one by one they began to leave so that the pair could have some privacy. Wasp understood this better than most people since she lost her own mother at young age. She knew that it wouldn't be long before Marin lost both of her parents.

The next several hours went by just like that and when dawn finally came Marin had to inform everyone that her father had indeed passed on. Many people were saddened by this since Chief Junon had been their chief for some years and in their eyes had done a good job. His pain and suffering was now at an end and many of the villagers would have to look up to Marin as their new chief. For many of them it was rather odd that their chief would be a woman but since Junon had no male heirs the line of succession went down squarely onto her.

When the mists of early morning passed every villager was gathered in the centre of the village as they saw Marin standing on what was a small stage. It elevated her until she was above the villagers and thus easier to see by everyone. Before they had looked upon her as the daughter of the chief but now she was the chief. Wasp sat on top of a small building nearby. She had developed a friendship with Marin during her time there and she really hoped that her tenure as chief went well. She could hear some anxious voices in the crowd but all she could do was wait and listen.

"My people as all of you are aware my father the great Chief Junon has sadly passed to the other world," said Marin. Her voice was loud enough for everyone to hear but had a tone that demanded respect. "As permitted by the laws of our people I have succeeded my father and am your new chief. My goal during my tenure is to move our village away from the past and bring it to the present day. For too long we have been living in the same way for far too long. We still live as if it were half a millennia ago while many others around us enjoy the pleasures and advantages of technology." She could hear some of the crowd beginning to moan slightly as they heard her telling them that their way of life was coming to an end. "I will lead you and our village into the future." She had completely ignored the groans of the villagers and carried on with her speech. "Such isolation has made us easy victims of Lord Umbron and any other petty lord who decides to take from us which is rightfully ours. The only reason that we have not answered to him for the last few weeks is because of Wasp but we cannot depend on her for our protection. There will come a day when she will not be here to protect us or worse she is killed in the protection of our people. We are more than sheep, we are mighty warriors and we deserve to be free."

There was some cheering from the crowd although most of the others remained quiet as they thought about everything that she had just said. Most were not comfortable with changing the life that they had been enjoying for the last five hundred years. Many of them were even scared of technology after the monstrosities that they had come across when any of Lord Umbron's men came to call. If they felt that Marin's actions went against the best interests of the people she might be removed from her position. It would not be the first time it happened and most likely not the last. They just wanted to wait and see how the next few weeks and months of Marin's tenure went before they made any kind of decision like that. Although a few were ready to go now.

With the speech finished Marin walked away and she was followed by a few warriors who had sworn to protect her at all times. A couple of them did somewhat question her words but their place was not to question her but to protect her. She was still upset about losing her father and she knew that leading her people into the present would not be an easy task since they were still a very stubborn people. It took her a few moments before she saw Wasp fly right next to her. At first the guards were going to attack but when they saw that it was her they did stand down although a few of them didn't really like having her around. She was an alien who could go from being the size of an insect to that of a towering giant within a moment's notice. Wasp however had developed a close friendship with Marin and she knew that her friend needed all the advice that she could get right now.

"Well I feel that could have gone better," said Wasp as she flew a few inches to the left of Marin's face. At this moment in time she was more concerned for Marin then she was for getting back home.

"To tell you the truth I think that went better than I expected," replied Marin. She didn't really turn to look at Wasp. She knew that she was there and she preferred to concentrate on where she was going. "I knew that my people would not like the idea of moving away from the lives that we have enjoyed for centuries and instead trading it for the life of the present. It will be a hard adjustment but one that I ultimately feel will benefit my people. You can remain and help me achieve this."

"I wish that I could but I still need to get back home." Although her hopes of returning home had diminished she still wanted to get home as soon as she could. "If you haven't noticed my size changes are becoming more extreme with each passing day. Eventually I'm just going to be a threat to your people. But I promise that I'll help you as much as I can before I leave."

"Thank you, any help you can provide will be more than helpful." She then cleared her throat for the moment before she continued on. "I'm surprised that no more of Lord Umbron's men have visited the village. It is unlike him to take an insult like you defeating his men lying down."

"Maybe he's just scared." Wasp smiled and flexed the muscle in her right arm. "They don't call me the pint sized powerhouse for nothing." In truth they didn't but she was just trying to make herself seem tough.

"Well there is no doubt that in your giant form that you're far stronger than all of my warriors combined but Lord Umbron is not one who makes rash decisions. The only reason I can think of why we haven't been attacked is because he is planning something big. I fear that it might result in the end of my people."

"Let him come, whatever he throws at us I'll send it back to him in pieces." Her confidence was still high but this was purely if Lord Umbron attacked when she was in her giant form. If he decided to attack at her current size there might not be too much she could do against an entire army.

"I admire your courage but let's say that we do fend off his next attack what will happen when he attacks the time after that and so on? Like I said to my people you won't be around to protect us forever and even you just said yourself eventually your giant form will be more than a danger. The only way that my people can be safe and we can truly begin to develop is when we are free of Lord Umbron and his men. Unfortunately that tyrant has a grasp of the area that won't be easy to break. Even if we are successful it might reduce the land to how it was before."

"What was it like before?" She was genuinely curious and she felt that knowing the information might help greatly.

"A century ago the land was nothing more than a lawless state with practically every crime under the sun taking place and no one there to stop it. It was then that Lord Umbron's great grandfather raised an army and conquered the land. At first it seemed to be a bad thing but he brought law and order to the land. Finally if someone committed a crime they would be punished under an established law system. Lord Umbron's ancestor was even a fair and just man, never did he abuse his power and the land actually flourished under his rule. Unfortunately the current Lord Umbron is nothing like his ancestor and is more like a tyrant than a peace keeper."

"Has anyone tried to rise up against him?"

"A few have tried but all have faced the same fate." There was some sadness in her voice since her mother was one of those who spoke out against Lord Umbron. It was one of the last things her mother ever said.

Meanwhile in the citadel owned by Lord Umbron the man himself was sitting at what seemed to be a banquet table. It was covered with the richest food in the world and sitting at each of the chairs were generals that each was a warden for their particular region. All that most had to deal with was a few minor rebellions here and there but none of them had faced a serious threat. Each one was eating at the table and for the moment the mood of the dinner was quite high. The rule of Lord Umbron looked to be practically absolute as it had been for many years.

It was not until half an hour into the banquet that Lord Umbron tapped his cane on the ground fairly loudly so that the others could hear him. Almost immediately everyone in the hall stopped eating and looked over to him. He stood from his chair and there were bits of food on his front. None of the generals wanted to comment about this since they knew that it would result in their effective removal.

"Gentlemen I have gathered you all here today because we have a particularly big problem," said Lord Umbron to his generals. They all looked up at him sheepishly. "A particular village in sector three seven two has been a nuisance that must be stopped immediately. Unlike the others this village seems to have a guardian who is claimed to be as tall as a mountain and is able to make the ground shake with just a single step. It is true that the village do indeed have a giant protecting them but her size has been greatly exaggerated. I had placed the Warden of the area to deal with it but unfortunately he has failed me and not been heard since. My scouts were able to find the destroyed vehicles he used but there were no signs of bodies. This leads me to believe that they could have been eaten by the giant, captured by the villagers, or worse they have deserted. In case it is the latter I want a bounty placed on their heads, if they are still out there I want them brought to me dead or alive." His voice was rasping a little and he did need to cough from time to time. "The main issue at hand is to destroy the giant and bring Pagal Village once again under our control. You may think that I am going a little overboard with calling you all here to deal with one village. If anyone else catches wind of their defiance will spread like a wild fire and might very well be the end of our regime."

"Even if this giant is as powerful as you said it is just one and we are many," replied one of the generals.

"Indeed that is why I want to launch a full assault on the village and the giant. I don't want them to surrender, I want them to be absolutely annihilated. That village and monstrosity protecting it are to be completely wiped off the map. It'll send a message to anyone who thinks that rebellion is a good idea."

"How much fire power should it take to defeat this giant?" asked another General. This one was still relatively new at his job and he hoped that he just hadn't spoken out of turn since it could land him in trouble.

"It'll require all of the troops and equipment that we have in reserve. Enough troops will remain in each sector to maintain it and keep the people in line. We must also strike as soon as we can because my scouts have also informed us that since her arrival the giant has been growing. Already she has estimated to have doubled in height since her arrival and if we postpone the attack she might become too much for even us to handle. This is one of those things that we need to nip in the bud as soon as possible."

"What about the alien we captured some time ago?" replied another General. This one was a much older man and had seen plenty of battles over his life span. "He has been providing us with new weapons and technology for some time. Can he not give us something that'll make battling the giant easier?"

"That is a thought but his resolve has not yet been fully broken yet. My doctors tell me that his mental health is of some concern so for the moment. He is not mentally fit to build us anything of use. Besides even if he did it would take time to develop such weapon and it gives the giant time to grow larger and more powerful." He took one quick sip of his cup before carrying on. "Do all of you agree with the plan?" He waited for a moment to see if the generals had anything to say. They all remained silent either out of fear or because they genuinely thought that his plan made sense. "Good, now I want your reserves to be mobilized within the next three days. We launch the attack at night and then blast that giant and those villagers into atoms."

There was a small cheer from the generals as they congratulated their leader on his plan. Not one of them wanted to point out any flaws in the plan for fear that they would be taken outside and shot. It would just be up to whoever was leading the attack to make slight tweaks in the field.

Oblivious to these plans many of the villagers at Pagal Village went along with their normal lives. Not many of them had considered that they were now on the list to be exterminated by Lord Umbron. Many of them were more concerned of what was going to happen with Marin as their new chief. Some of them had more pressing matters like getting their work done before sunset.

Wasp was sitting just on the outskirts of the village and unfortunately for her she had experienced another growth spurt which currently left her in her giant form. She was a little bored since there wasn't much for her to do at this size. Marin was off doing her responsibilities and she didn't want to wander into the village just in case she accidentally caused some damage or worse.

It took a few moments before Wasp realised that a small bird had sat on her shoulder. She turned to look at it and as she did more birds began to fly onto her shoulders. A couple of them even landed on the top of her head. A part of her wanted to shoo them away but this was something that she didn't really want to do. They weren't hurting her and it was somewhat funny to think that they seemed so small to her now. She was still used to either being normal size or living in a world of giants. She was still getting used to being gigantic but she knew that if she didn't leave soon she would be more of a danger to everyone else. As much as she hated it her giant form was increasing with every size shift and eventually she would literally become the size of a mountain. She just hoped that she would be returned home before then.

One thing that Wasp was still thinking about was the Spot. She hadn't heard from him at all since she came here. From time to time she would try and find some kind of evidence to where he went but each time she came up empty. She did consider that Spot might have landed somewhere else entirely, likely somewhere on Earth and she just had the misfortune of being transported here.

Wasp still didn't want to move anywhere not just because she wanted to minimalize her chances of hurting someone but also not to scare away the birds. Every few seconds another bird would land on her and she didn't mind this. She expected them to be terrified of her due to her size but they weren't scared at all. It was a welcome relief because even the villagers were still a little scared of her when she was a giant. Despite the fact that they knew that she wouldn't harm them having a person around like Wasp was unnerving for them and if the roles were reversed she would probably feel the same.

Her train of thought broke when she heard a scream. She quickly turned her head towards where she heard the scream and the sudden movement caused some of the birds to fly away. The scream came from away from the village and quickly Wasp stood to her full height so that she could try and see where it was coming from. The subsequent movement caused all of the birds to fly away. In her heightened state of mind she hadn't noticed that the birds had flown away and was merely fixated on finding where the screaming was coming from. It sounded like someone was in serious trouble.

For the moment Wasp couldn't see where the screaming was coming from and carefully she began to move towards it. She had to be careful as she walked but not just in case she stepped on someone but in case she tripped over. On Earth whenever she had been a giant she had been somewhat clumsy. Thankfully so far she hadn't had any serious accidents since coming here but it didn't mean that she couldn't be careful.

The screaming continued as Wasp tried to look to see where it was coming from. It was somewhat annoying her that she couldn't see where it was coming from but she refused to give up. The day she gave up trying to save a person was the day she hung up her costume and retired from the superhero business.

"Whoever you are I can't see you!" shouted Wasp as she continued to look around. From her vantage point she could see for many miles in every direction but she couldn't see where the screaming was coming from.

It was only then that she noticed what seemed to be a pit on the ground. It was nothing more than a large hole in the ground but to Wasp it looked small. The screaming was definitely coming from down there and quickly Wasp got down to her hands and knees and looked down. The hole was large enough for someone to slip down but it wasn't large enough for Wasp to see down properly. She could only use her one eye to look down into the hole and for the moment it was too dark for her to see.

"Is there anyone down there?" asked Wasp. She was ready to respond to practically anything that came back to her.

"Yeah I'm down there," replied a man's voice. "You gotta help me, my legs are broken and I can't get out.

"Hold on I'm going to help you." She lifted up her head and went to put her hand down the hole but it was too big. She could only just get her little finger through the hole. It was difficult for her and she was careful not to poke her finger down too quickly just in case she squashed the poor man. As she continued to push her finger down she could feel the hole around her grow tighter. "Can you reach my finger?"

"I-It's too far." This was when Wasp realised that she had gotten herself into another problem. None of her other fingers could get through the hole and her little finger wasn't long enough to reach the man trapped below. She did consider using her hair but that was also too short. It was times like these that she grew her hair long like her friend Carol Danvers. All she could do now was try and come up with an idea.

"Come on Jan think," said Wasp quietly to herself as she took her finger out. "You've got a big brain right now and it's time to use it. She looked at the hole for a moment and it gave her an idea. "If my fingers are too wide then it's time for a bigger hole." She leaned down again and looked inside the hole. "Don't worry I'll get you out in a jiffy, just try not to panic on me."

Quickly Wasp poked her finger in the hole slightly but this time her goal was to remove as much dirt as she could. With her enhanced size even with her little finger the amount of dirt that she was removing was equivalent to a large shovel. It only took a few scrapes to make the hole large enough to put her other fingers in but rather poking them through she decided to continue digging until the hole was large enough for her to stick her entire hand down. She could hear some nervous groans from the man inside but she kept reassuring him that he would be out soon.

It took only a few minutes for Wasp to increase the size of the hole until it was large enough for her to lower her hand into and gently lift the man out. When she finally saw him she could see that he was a relatively young man and that his left leg was in a strange angle indicating that it was broken.

Gently Wasp wrapped her incredibly long fingers around him and began to lift him out of the hole. He gave some groans of pain from his leg but she tried to be as careful as she could. She didn't want to aggravate his any further. She did know some first aid but she definitely felt that it was best for one of the village healers to take a look at him. The man was still somewhat in a panicked state but it was now that he was so far up from the ground. She just looked at him and gave him a smile.

"Don't worry you're safe now," said Wasp as her smile did seem to calm him down. She was getting used to calming people down because of her size. "As long as you're in my grasp nothing else is gonna hurt you."

"T-Thank you," replied the Man. These were all the words he could mutter. Right now he considered Wasp to be his guardian angel. She had come to him when he needed her help the most and her bubbly personality made him see her as a true hero.

"You're welcome now hold tight. I'll try and make the ride as smooth as I possibly can." She gave him another smile as she slowly stood up to her full height. The man became even more nervous but the sense of safety that he got from being with Wasp seemed to counteract his nervousness effectively. He could still feel a gnawing pain from his leg but he did take comfort in the fact that he was safe.

The walk to the village was only a few steps for the still enlarged Wasp and as she reached the very outskirts she squatted down to a couple of the warriors that were standing guard. Even from a distance they had been able to watch what she had been doing so they more or less knew what had happened.

"This man has a broken leg," said Wasp as she gently passed the man to the warriors. She was being careful not to cause him any more additional pain. She had to wait until she was sure that the warriors had a firm grip on him before she released her grip on him. He did groan in pain a little during this transaction but it was still relatively quick.

With two warriors working together they were able to take the man further into the village and closer to the village healer. Wasp was glad that she had finally done some good with her giant size but she still just wished that she had control over her powers. She enjoyed being both tiny and gigantic more than the next person but she just wished that she could shrink to normal size and not have to worry about sudden changes in size. She hoped that this would be rectified once she returned to Earth but a part of her believed that this was a new angle to her powers.

What Wasp didn't realise that not too far away an army was already mobilizing with the simple purpose of destroying her. It was a relatively small number for the moment but with each passing hour more and more were arriving due to the command of Lord Umbron. His most loyal and ruthless General named Grimer was in charge of the attack and for the moment they were just playing the waiting game.

Scouts were watching Wasp's every move and they reported back any little detail that came. They had received word of how she saved the man who had fallen down the hole but to them it didn't matter if she were a saint. Lord Umbron wanted her gone in the worst way and they were just there to carry out the order.

One thing that they were waiting for was for Wasp to shrink down to her Wasp size. The scouts had been able to tell them how she would uncontrollably shrink from a towering giant down to the size of an insect. They felt that if they attacked when she was at her smallest and thus her weakest they would have the greatest chance of victory.

The warriors that protected the village were not that much of a threat to the army. The warriors used primitive weapons such as spears and short swords while the armour used weaponry that was more akin to modern firepower.

If anyone had the most to lose from this upcoming encounter it wasn't Wasp or the villagers. It was General Grimer who knew what would happen if he failed in his task. Nothing would stop Lord Umbron from punishing him for his failure and he doubted it would be anything that he could walk away from either. All he could do was use his talents and manpower to achieve his goal.

There was one goal that was optional for General Grimer and that was if possible to capture Wasp alive so that the scientists could discover what made her change size. Lord Umbron thought that if he could replicate it he would be able to have an army of giants at his disposal. Then he would be absolute ruler with no one to even question his rule. Since he was already in a high position of secure power he didn't think that finding the secret was that particularly important. The most important thing was that Wasp couldn't interfere in his affairs anymore and that the masses learned about the price of defiance.


	5. Chapter 5: Wasp's Last Stand?

A couple of days later Wasp was flying by as she was trying to find Marin. In her shrunken state she could fly and seemed to be less than a threat to the villagers. She had received word that Marin wanted to speak with her. It had been the first time that she had been able to speak with her for the last few days. Main had been so busy with her Chief duties that she had not been able to see Wasp. She was looking forward to seeing her only real friend in this place and for the last few days she had actually been lonely. Despite the fact that she had more or less become the village's protector and saved a handful of people a lot of the villagers still saw her as a threat. Many were afraid to be around her, even when she at her Wasp size they still thought that she was some kind of monster.

It didn't take Wasp long to reach the hut where Marin was located. As she entered she could see her friend talking to some of the elders but as soon as she was noticed the elders did a small bow to Marin before walking out. Even two of the warriors tasked with protecting Marin also left the hut. Wasp wasn't sure what was going to take place but she just flew onto a nearby table and softly landed on it.

"You wanted to talk to me?" asked Wasp. There was a sense of dread that went through her body as she spoke these words.

"Yes," replied Marin who barely moved from where she was sitting. "First of all I would like to thank you for saving one of my people the other day. I would have thanked you earlier but my duties have prevented me from doing so. Unfortunately I must ask for your help once again and this time I don't know if you'll make it out alive." There was a small amount of sadness in her voice.

"What is it?" Wasp was genuinely curious but a small part of her was fearful. She could see that by Marin's tone that it was something bad.

"We have just received word that Lord Umbron's forces are returning to the village. This time however it's an entire army along with enough vehicles and weaponry to level this village many times over." She gave a sigh. "I know that something like this would happen, we have rebelled against Lord Umbron and now we're paying the price." She knew that she would not be looked at popularly by her villagers but she felt that she had no other choice. "I'm going to order a mass evacuation of the village, every person is going to get out and retreat to the safe zone. Unfortunately you're the only thing we have that can slow down the army. You enjoy being our protector but I feel that this might be a battle even you can't overcome."

"So let me get this straight? You want me to sacrifice myself so that your people can escape?"

"A simplification of the matter but yes." She knew that she sounded like a terrible person for admitting this but at this point there was no other choice. "I understand if you do not wish to do this but every moment that you could buy us will be more time that my people have to reach safety. I ask you, no I beg you to help my people this one last time. Just understand if there were any other option I would."

"What about surrendering?" It was an obvious answer which Wasp thought that Marin hadn't even considered.

"There is no surrender. I know how Lord Umbron works, he won't want us to surrender, he'll want to wipe us off the map. We have gone against his will and extermination is the only way that he'll respond. We're not the first people to defy Lord Umbron but the others have been eradicated. The same will happen to my people regardless of whether we fight or surrender."

"That's terrible." She gasped and covered her mouth in shock. She thought that a surrendered person wouldn't be killed but then again she suspected that things worked differently here.

"Indeed, I know that it is much to ask you but can you fight for us one last time so that my people can escape to freedom?"

"I…" She had to think a lot about her next decision. She was more or less going to be sacrificing her own life so that the villagers could escape. She was still far away from home and if the worst were to happen she thought her loved ones wouldn't even know where she was or how she died. In a way she also blamed the oncoming army on herself since it was her that first attacked Lord Umbron's personnel. Now it looked like she was going to pay the price for that. "Ok, I'll do it." Her voice was somewhat quiet and there was much caution in her voice.

"There are no amount of words that can express my gratitude for your sacrifice. You will always be remembered to the people as a true heroine in every sense of the word. I just hope that we're not attacked before we're ready."

"I will do everything I can. You just need to get your people out of here as soon as you possibly can."

"Indeed if we're lucky by the end of the day we will all live to see through this. If not our names and that of everyone in Pagal village will be nothing more than a memory." Both women knew what was at stake and that both of them might indeed be killed by the end of the day.

Almost immediately Marin began the evacuation protocol that had been planned in the village now for some time. Almost everyone knew what they had to do as they took everything they could carry and made a retreat from the village into safer grounds where the tanks would struggle to follow. They would return to an old complex underground which had once been their home. It would be an ideal place to hide and begin to make a new life for themselves away from the eyes of Lord Umbron.

Wasp was surprised to see how quickly the villagers were able to evacuate and it almost seemed like they had practiced it many times over. She did fly up in the air and she could see the incoming army. She was worried since there was so many of them and even when she was her giant size she didn't stand much of a chance. She wished that her teammates were there to help her but unfortunately this was one mission that she would have to do herself. At least if she flew towards them at her current state she wouldn't be seen. That was at least one advantage of being small.

Without much consideration for her own safety Wasp flew out towards the army and much to her expectations they couldn't see her coming. Already some of the tank operators were waiting to fire upon the command of General Grimer. They were all looking for the seemingly gigantic Wasp to make her appearance but there didn't seem to be any sign of her. Grimer was tempted to just begin the attack on the village and it would draw Wasp out. He had no idea that she was already on her way to him but just at a size that he couldn't see at that moment in time.

Instead of going on the full on attack Wasp decided that she should be a little more subtle and the fact that she was still shrunken did seem to make it the best idea out there right now. She knew that she didn't need to win but simply needed to keep them distracted long enough for the villagers to get out.

Even as she flew towards the army she could just how many soldiers were there. In a way she was somewhat honoured that someone would consider her a big enough threat to send this many soldiers. Although she knew that the higher ups in this army might not be that nice of people she thought that the low level grunts were probably more sympathetic. They were just following orders and from what Marin had told her she could see why they would. The fear instilled was almost beyond comprehension.

There was a small opening in one of the tanks that the still tiny Wasp was able to fly into. It led her to the engine area of the tank and she could see what seemed to be an engine and other equipment which was far too complicated for her to fully understand. She knew that if her partner Hank Pym was there he would be having a field day but there was one thing that she was certain about. The equipment looked to be very important and she knew that destroying it would cause this tank a lot of problems.

Without much consideration Wasp began to blast away at the equipment with her Wasp stings and they were powerful enough to cut through the wiring and casings. As she blasted away she could hear various clunking sounds and electronic buzzes. She knew that she was doing some real damage and it made her think that just because she was small didn't mean she was helpless.

Her actions hadn't gone unnoticed. The tank's operators saw the dials of they control panels begin to go haywire as the destruction of the internal parts continued. For the moment they didn't know that this was Wasp's doing and simply thought that it was a general mechanical failure.

Even so they had no choice but to radio to General Grimer and report that their tank was out of commission. Wasp was able to overhear this and she flew out of the tank in some happiness. She had completed a relatively difficult task but as she flew out she could see the rest of the army. What she had achieved was only a pinch of salt in comparison to what was left.

"Ok that's one down," said Wasp quietly to herself. She looked over at the army and she was still overwhelmed by the numbers. "Like a hundred thousand to go."

Wasp knew that she couldn't just keep attacking like this. It would take her too long to take down each tank and most likely Pagal Village would have been destroyed by then. She could only hope that she grew soon so that she could attack several of them at once and also give the army a target allowing the villagers to escape. She couldn't believe it but this was one of the few times that she actually grew to giant size, she found that to be a little ironic at that point in time.

One of the soldiers in particular was standing not too far away from where Wasp was flying. She didn't realise that he had been there when she had first reached the village, he was amongst those under Reg's command. He was somewhat fearful of facing her again but he felt more confident now that he had a lot more back-up in comparison to what he had back then.

The soldier was just minding his own business when he saw what seemed to be an insect. At first he didn't really take that much of a look at it but when he did he saw that it was a tiny humanoid figure with wings. It took him a few moments to realise that it was actually Wasp. His heart skipped a beat but quickly he pointed towards Wasp as she flew and turned to look at some of the other soldiers.

"She's right there!" shouted the Soldier so loudly that he wanted to be sure that everyone heard him. "Shoot her before she grows!"

Almost instantly the soldiers began to fire at her and she had to do everything she could to make sure that none of them hit. For many of the soldiers it took them a few moments to focus in on her before they fired. Thankfully for her due to her lack of size it made it very difficult for her to be struck.

One other problem that Wasp had now was that she had lost the element of surprise and would now have to do something drastic to make sure that she didn't fall too quickly. She did fly higher in the air and dodge incoming bullets which to her were even bigger than cannonballs. She had to think of something and fast or else she and everyone in Pagal village would likely be killed.

At Pagal Village itself the evacuation was in full swing. Many of the villagers could either see or hear what was taking place and they wanted to get away as quickly as possible. Marin was the one leading the evacuation and she refused to leave until she was sure that every villager had left the village and were safe. She just hoped that Wasp could buy them as much time as they needed but she still felt guilty with sending her on what she knew was a suicide mission.

This was something that Marin thought that she would have to live with for the rest of her life but she just watched as more and more of the villagers left the village and made their way to their safe haven.

"Come on everyone pick up the pace!" shouted Marin to the remaining villagers who were just making their way out. "I don't know how much time Wasp can buy us so let's get out as soon as possible."

The villagers had no choice but to heed her words. Many of them had not particularly wanted to leave their homes but the alternative was to remain and be killed. For the vast majority of the villagers the decision to leave was one that made a lot of sense in many ways. They just hoped that one day they would be able to return to their homes if by some miracle they were still standing.

Wasp continued her best but with the fact that she was constantly dodging bullets didn't really help her. Not only did it not give her that much time to think of a strategy it also tiring her out. She was by no means unfit but even she had her limits and she was quickly reaching them.

"Come on Jan think," she said quietly to herself. She would normally talk quietly to herself when she was panicking. She thought that thinking out loud was one of the best ways to think of a decent idea but it also helped calm her down. "Maybe there's some way you can trigger your growth, maybe if I really concentrated." In that instant she concentrated on growing, she concentrated more than on anything else in her life and she used the thoughts of those that she was protecting to motivate her.

It took a few moments before Wasp felt the familiar feeling shoot through her body and instantly after that her body began to grow rapidly. She didn't know whether this change of size was due to the fact that she willed it or if it had merely been dumb luck behind it. Either way she wasn't complaining as continued to grow.

The soldiers who had been firing at her stopped in amazement as they watched her grow from Wasp size into a giant. The process happened so quickly that there was a small gust of wind that blew out as Wasp grew in size. Some of the soldiers who were very close to her even began to retreat in fear of being seriously hurt.

The entire process had only taken a few seconds but by then Wasp had grown to just over two hundred feet in height. It was by then that everyone else in the army realised what was going on.

Without giving it much of a second thought General Grimer gave the order to start the attack so all of the cannons on the tanks pointed directly at Wasp. They soon began to open fire and although many of the shells missed some of them were hitting the mark and she could feel them impact her body. She expected to be killed instantly but she was surprised to find that the shells hurt her less than she expected. It seems that in her giant form her durability had increased past her expectations. This was one thing that she could be happy about but even though the shells weren't doing as much damage as everyone expected they were still doing damage. She knew that if she took too many of these shells she would fall, if she fell too quickly the villagers would surely be captured.

In response Wasp quickly lifted her enormous foot up into the air and stomped it down on the ground. The impact caused the ground below those immediately around her to jilt up into the air and sending many of the tanks and soldiers flying. Despite the fact that they were trying kill her she wouldn't do the same to them. If just one of the soldiers died because of her she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

The shells continued to fire and at Wasp's current size she was an easy target. She was not a motionless target though as she dodged many of the oncoming shells but a few of them did hit the mark and each time they struck it caused her to get a little slower as the damage to her body increased. She was continuing to fend the army off in non-lethal ways. She would squat down and swat away any soldiers in her range and she would only destroy the tanks when she was sure that there was no one inside to get hurt.

General Grimer was not liking what he saw as he thought that Wasp was making his forces look like amateurs. He knew what the price of failure was and he didn't want to be the one who had to tell Lord Umbron if they were defeated. He was located in his own tank near the back of the army. He commanded the operators to fire at Wasp but not before loading a special shell into the cannon.

Instantly the shell fired at Wasp and she was too preoccupied to get out of the way. When it struck her it did explode but rather than the standard fiery explosion which was expected instead a colourless gas sprout out. Since the impact was square on Wasp's face the gas went up into her face.

Instinctively Wasp breathed in the gas and at that very moment she began to feel odd. Her body seemed to be getting heavier and her head was spinning. She staggered for a couple of steps as she saw the world around her go black. She didn't need to be a genius to realise what was happening and she felt herself falling to the ground like a Great Redwood tree. She fell forwards and many of the soldiers saw her falling. They were in her path and they all darted out of the way for their own safety.

No sooner had the soldiers gotten out of the way Wasp's unconscious body fell onto the ground with an impact that was so great that it caused a small tremor that could be felt for miles around. A lot of the earth even went up into the air clouding the impact sight with a vale of dust and dirt.

The dust began to settle though and the soldiers could see the still gigantic body of Wasp lying motionless on the ground. Slowly a few of the soldiers approached her and one thing that they did notice was that she was still breathing. This was quickly relied back to General Grimer who was happy with this development.

Almost immediately several soldiers got to work with what they had been commanded to do. They were tasked with securing the unconscious Wasp so that she could be transported back to base for study. Many of these soldiers had only seen her from a distance and now that they were up close they could appreciate just how big she was. They thought that it was amazing that anyone could get this big, it was a miracle of science and they hoped that soon that they would be able to learn the secret.

It was a difficult task securing Wasp due to her size but the fact that she wasn't moving did help. The soldiers working on her just hoped that she didn't wake up, then they would truly be in trouble.

Wasp's fall hadn't gone unnoticed in Pagal Village. Marin remained behind so that she could see the last villager leave. She felt terrible seeing Wasp fall like that, she feared that her gigantic friend had been killed but she knew that it had to be. Wasp had known the risks from the beginning and her fall had been expected. But at least she had succeeded in allowing the villagers to escape. With all of the villagers gone Marin did finally leave although she was somewhat reluctant. She had lived in this village all of her life and leaving it wasn't going to be an easy task.

With Wasp defeated General Grimer gave the command to level Pagal Village to the ground. The first shells struck home as there were large explosions coming from the village and buildings that had stood for some centuries were beginning to be destroyed one by one. Years upon years of history as being levelled with each passing moment. The lives that the villagers had worked so hard to create was being destroyed, thankfully none of them were there to watch it happen. The last of the villagers had been able to escape just before Wasp's fall so the village had been completely abandoned.

It only took a few minutes for the entire village to be completely levelled. Not a single building was left standing and all that remained was rubble and smoke. General Grimer had succeeded in his objectives and he knew that Lord Umbron would be pleased with him. His losses had even been minimal so that was another reason to feel that the mission was a success. More importantly Wasp had been captured alive which he knew that Lord Umbron would be most pleased with.

Already Wasp had been secured with a series of metal wiring that wrapped up her body. She couldn't do so much as move a finger but since she was still unconscious it didn't really matter. Above her flew four large aircrafts that had strong cables that were attached to Wasp. With some effort they were able to lift her off the ground and begin to fly her towards Lord Umbron's fortress. If she were awake she would have done everything she could to resist but this was something that she couldn't do at that moment in time.

As the army left the scene General Grimer ordered a few of his troops to remain behind and explore what remained of the village to see how many casualties there were. Out of all the missions that the army had been tasked with this seemed to be the easiest one. They were surprised when they began exploring that they discovered that there were no bodies. The soldiers knew that they couldn't have been simply vaporised. They came to the conclusion that the villagers had escaped but they had no idea where they could have gone, they could only take comfort with the knowledge that the village had been destroyed. It was victory enough for them.

When Wasp began to wake up her body still felt heavy. She had a headache and she groaned as she began to sit up. She couldn't remember exactly what had happened and for a few moments she thought that she was back on Earth. She soon realised that this wasn't the case as her vision began to return.

From what she could see she was in some kind of hangar but it was so dark around her that she could barely see a few feet ahead of her. She did try to stand up to her full height but half way up she felt a large electrical shock shoot right through her body. Instantly she fell back to the ground and gave a cry of pain. It was almost enough to make her depressed but her bubbly personality wouldn't allow this to happen. She knew that she could find some way out of her predicament.

For the next few moments Wasp began to crawl around and she found walls that were shielded. She didn't touch them because she suspected that if she did she would suffer another strong electrical shock. She explored the perimeter of what seemed to be some kind of holding cell. It seemed to be especially sized up for her despite the fact that the ceiling was too low.

What Wasp didn't realise was that the ceiling was intentionally low. It was so that it prevented her from standing up properly and was a tool for sapping her morale. Other than that she could move around in the cell as much as she wanted but there was practically nowhere for her to go. She had no choice but to sit and wait for someone to come to her before she could do anything else.

Wasp sat and waited and in that time she felt herself shrinking back down to Wasp size and for her that was a welcome relief. She could now at least stand up straight and there seemed to be much more room in the cell now. She did decide to look over the shielded walls again to see if there were any holes that she missed last time. She thought that she might have been too big to see them and that she was now small enough to slip through any of them that she came across.

Unfortunately she discovered that there were no holes in the shield that she could find. Several times she went around the walls but each time the results were the same. There seemed to be no way out and she was at the mercy of her captors. Now more than ever she wished that she had the Avengers to back her up. She thought that the Hulk would have smashed his way through shield to free her while Thor took down any guards that tried to prevent her escape.

This was all fantasy however as she knew that none of them were be coming to rescue her. She was completely alone and for the first time since she left Earth she truly felt like crying but she was able to keep it bottled up. She wouldn't give the captors the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"So you're awake I see," said a voice. Wasp quickly looked around and she could see a couple of figures standing right by one of the shielded walls. She flew over to them and she could see the fat figure that was Lord Umbron and another man standing right next to him. Lord Umbron seemed to have a smile on his face. "I am glad to see that you're still alive although you are somewhat smaller than I expected."

"Who are you and where am I?" replied Wasp with some anger in her voice. She did wish that she was giant size so that she would seem more intimidating but right now she had to do the best with what she had.

"My dear you are in no position to be asking questions." He did snigger a little which sent a shiver down her spine. "All you need to know is that you were more than welcome to come here but I assure you, you will never leave." There was another snigger and Wasp saw that her situation was truly dire.


	6. Chapter 6: Reunion?

Wasp's situation had completely changed in an extremely short amount of time. Not long ago she had been a free woman protecting Pagal village and all of its inhabitants and now she was at the mercy of the tyrannical Lord Umbron. She was trapped in what seemed to be some kind of energy cell which she couldn't break out of, even when she was at her giant size. Right now she was only a couple of inches tall but at least at this point she still had her wings and could fire her wasp stings.

One thing that Wasp wasn't sure about was if the villagers of Pagal Village had been able to get out before it was completely levelled. She had received no word on whether they all got out in time or if some of them had been destroyed by Lord Umbron's forces. If even a single one of the villagers were killed she would make sure that Lord Umbron would pay for his crimes.

Standing before her at the other side of the shielded wall was Lord Umbron and one of his top scientists. They had gone through a lot of trouble to capture her alive but this wouldn't last for too long. Not only was Wasp's body vital for what Lord Umbron wanted but she had also gone against his word so she would likely not survive the experimentations. This would be more of a symbol than anything else.

"As you can clearly see my dear you're not in any position to ask any questions or even escape," said Lord Umbron who had once again tasted the sweet taste of victory. Now more than ever he felt that his rule was absolute. "You're probably wondering why you're here and for the fun of it I'll humour you just because it isn't that much of a secret." He sniggered again and each time he did this it sent a shiver down Wasp's spine. "Your body is nothing of amazing, you have the ability to change your size. This is something that so far has been beyond our science. Until now, we will dissect you if need be to find out how you achieved this ability and then replicate it ourselves."

Wasp knew full well that it was the Pym Particles in her system that gave her the ability to change size and she feared what would happen if Lord Umbron's scientists were able to replicate it. He would have giant soldiers that would be able to crush anyone that got in their way. Or on the flip side Lord Umbron would be able to shrink his enemies and in theory he could shrink them until they completely disappeared. She refused to let this happen but at this point it didn't seem like she would have much of a choice.

"You're not going to learn anything from me," replied Wasp with some anger in her voice. She really didn't like being locked up like this. "I'd rather die than give up the secrets of size changing."

"Well that can be arranged if need be," answered Lord Umbron in response. He would prefer Wasp to be alive but he didn't mind having her put down to further his goals. "I suggest that you co-operate and maybe you'll live long enough to see the work come to fruition." His smile didn't fade as he saw that he was in complete control of the situation. "This is Doctor Hinder, he will be getting to know you very well soon. Inside and out." There was another snigger and Wasp would have loved nothing more than to blast that smile right off of his face but the energy shield between them prevented her from being able to achieve this task.

"Charmed." There was much sarcasm in her voice as she crossed her arms and just flapped her wings. She knew that he wouldn't be this cocky if there wasn't a shield between the pair. If she was free she would show him the error of his ways in more ways that he could imagine. If anything it should be Lord Umbron that was more afraid of her rather than the other way around. "You can try everything you want but you won't get anything out of me dead or alive."

"Brave words from such a tiny thing. We'll start the experiments first thing in the morning but for now it is late. I would prefer to be here when the experiments take place but for now I'm giving you a few more hours of normalcy left. I'd advise you to enjoy every moment that you have of it before we begin."

Wasp couldn't say another word before she watched Lord Umbron and Doctor Hinder turned around and walked away. Both men were very tired and although Lord Umbron wanted to get the experiments started as soon as he could he did see that it was better to start in the morning. It gave his scientists time to properly rest and it was also a way of torturing Wasp. She knew what was coming and now had to wait the long hours before the experiments actually started. It would torture her mind since she would know the horrors which were about to take place.

She was surprised to see that as Lord Umbron left that there were no guards whatsoever in the room. There was an advanced security system in place inside this room, there was no need for any actual guards and if anyone took a single step inside of this room with the system on the entire complex would know about it.

Wasp could do nothing but float to the ground. She was sad and she truly felt that her life was now over. She would resist all that she could against Lord Umbron and his scientist but she knew that they would eventually get what they wanted. The sense of failure filled her body and it was something that she had never felt before. Normally she would have Hank Pym or the other members of the Avengers to help her but this was something that she knew that she didn't have.

A few hours passed and Wasp lay on the ground was trying to get some sleep but she was unable to. Not just because where she was sleeping was uncomfortable but she was also wrestling with her thoughts. It was only a matter of time before Lord Umbron and his men returned and the experiments would begin.

"Hey," said a quiet voice. At first Wasp thought that she had just imagined it and she ignored it. "Hey Avenger." This time Wasp realised that she wasn't imagining it and she lifted herself up into the air. Although it was dark she was just about to make the outline of a person on the other side of one of the shielded walls. With some caution she flew towards it she could see that it was a man but unlike the people that she had met here he looked to be completely human. This was a relief for her and she did smile a little as she felt that things might finally be going her way.

"Who are you?" replied Wasp when she finally reached him. She had never seen this man before in her life. He looked to be a somewhat aged man with brown hair which was beginning to turn grey. He had a thick beard and some wrinkles on his face which indicated age.

"Please not so loud." He wanted to make sure that no one knew that he was there. He had already rigged the room so that he could have this short amount of time to talk to her without being detected. "I can't believe that you're here." He took one good look at her and despite the fact that she was so small he could still see her face clearly. "And you haven't aged a day since I last saw you."

"You still haven't told me who you are." Although her voice was quieter she was beginning to become annoyed. She began to feel that this was a trap of some kind. Another way of Lord Umbron rubbing salt into her wounds.

"My apologies my name is Doctor Johnathon Ohnn but I think you and the world at large knew me as the Spot." He did take another look at her and she was shocked to see that it was indeed the Spot although she had never seen him out of his costume. "And as I said you haven't aged at all since the last time I saw you."

"Of course I haven't its only been a few weeks." She was also surprised to hear him saying that she hadn't aged twice. She thought that it was a strange comment and that he was even trying to insult her.

"A few weeks? What are you talking about?" There was a look of great confusion in his face. "I haven't seen you for fifteen years."

"Fifteen years?" Then suddenly something clicked inside of Wasp's mind. Now she understood why none of her fellow Avengers had come looking for her, it was not because they couldn't get to her but because they didn't know that she was gone. Only a few seconds had passed between when the Spot went through the portal and when she did. It had only been a few moments on Earth but here it had been fifteen years. It meant that only a fraction of a second had occurred on Earth since she left and there was no way that any of the other Avengers could react so quickly. "You've been here fifteen years?"

"Indeed, fifteen gruelling years." The memories of what had happened during his time here were somewhat painful and he would have liked nothing more than to pretend like they never happened. "But I promise you that I'm close to making a breakthrough and I can't complete it without your help."

"Believe me I would love nothing more than to help you but right now I'm trapped." She crossed her arms and put on an annoyed face. "I've searched this cell a hundred times over but there is no way out."

"You may leave that problem to me." He began to step away. "I promise you that I'll be back soon."

"Hey wait." Her words fell onto deaf ears as she saw the Spot continue to back away from her. He disappeared into the shadows just as the regular security systems began to reactivate. She once again felt alone and she gently landed on the ground and sat down. After all of that she now seemed to be even more unlikely to go to sleep. At least now though she had some hope of escaping.

Just outside of the room the Spot was walking away but he could still remember what had happened to him after he came here. Unfortunately during his battle with Wasp on Earth his portal generator had been badly damaged. It made him an easy target for Lord Umbron's men when he was captured. He was then brought to Lord Umbron himself who saw a use for him and made him one of his top scientists. He had held this position for the last fifteen years but all the time he wanted to get back to Earth.

Although the citadel did have the technology that he needed to repair his portal generator he was not allowed access to them. Once in a while he was able to obtain some items here and there to repair it. There was one component that he needed but access to that was all but impossible for him. It was located in a heavily guarded hold-up with more security than he was comfortable with. It was said to be impossible for anyone to get in and take what they needed from the hold-up. It contained items of either great wealth or great scientific importance.

The Spot had spent years trying to figure out a way of getting inside to get the component that he needed but all of his ideas would lead to failure. He would calculate the risks involved and the chances of success. Each time it had not been favourable for him but now with Wasp he felt like he had a chance.

He knew that at her tiny size she would be able to fly inside and the get the component without being detected by the guards. Although Wasp's strength was greatly increased in her shrunken state she would still have no problem getting the component and getting out undetected. It was very small and not easy for a guard to spot if she was flying with it. It almost seemed to be ideal.

The Spot did have one other big challenge to complete before he could even consider sending Wasp and that was to free the woman herself. He knew that it wouldn't be easy freeing her and it had to be done that night. The next morning would be the start of the experiments and he didn't know whether she would survive the day. One thing that he was sure of was that she would be maimed and be of little use thereafter. Most would have liked to think that he was going to save Wasp out of the kindness of his heart but the truth was that she was simply a means to an end.

Almost immediately the Spot went to the control centre of the facility where he knew the controls for Wasp's cell were located. Since he had agreed to help Lord Umbron some years ago he had been able to walk around the facility almost unheeded. There were a few areas where he wasn't allowed enter but now they weren't important. He didn't even need to sneak into the control room where he saw two guards on duty.

These two guards barely noticed the Spot entering the room. They were watching the cameras and so far everything was fine. When the Spot had been speaking with Wasp the camera had been on a temporary loop so that no one saw what they were discussing. The guards were bored as well since the job didn't have much excitement. Everyone in this world was terrified of Lord Umbron and wouldn't risk anything here in the fears of an immediate execution.

The Spot had picked up a fairly large blunt object on the way up there and he snuck up on the guards who were standing right next to one another. In a split second the Spot struck them both in the back of the head and they fell to the floor unconscious. It had been almost too easy but he did begin to tie up the guards and place them in a nearby storage room so that they couldn't cause him any trouble.

Quickly the Spot went to the control panel which operated Wasp's cell. On a screen in front of him he could see the cell but it almost seemed like it was empty. He knew that it was the fact that Wasp was so small that was the reason for this. Either way he pressed a few buttons to make the energy shield disappear.

As soon as this was done the Spot had to move quickly. Not just because he wanted to get the operation completed as soon as possible but also because he was afraid that Wasp might fly away. She was too important to his plans to let her go and if they both wanted to get back to Earth they would need each other.

Rather than running to where Wasp had been held the Spot decided to power walk simply because if he ran and he was spotted it would draw too much attention to him. In his mind this was the quickest way to move without really drawing any attention to himself. He could only hope that he got there in time.

Wasp was surprised to see that the walls of her cell had suddenly disappeared. It didn't take much for her to realise that the Spot was the one responsible for this. She didn't know whether it was best to escape and return to the people of Pagal village or wait for the Spot to come to her. She didn't want to stay there for a moment longer but if she wanted to return to Earth she would have to trust the Spot. The truth was that they both needed each other and against her better judgement she decided to wait. More than ever she wanted to return Earth but not without making sure that Lord Umbron couldn't harm anyone else. She had seen the results of his tyranny and she was not impressed.

Wasp only had to wait for a minute before the Spot returned to the room. He was breathing a little heavier than he had before but he was just glad that she was still there and that no one had raised the alarm. He was beginning to feel his age but all of this would have been worth it if they succeeded.

"You actually freed me," said Wasp as she flew in front of his face. "I gotta admit that I'm surprised."

"I told you, I need your help and you're the only one here who can help me," replied the Spot. He remembered how much of a wise cracker she was back on Earth and it seems that she hadn't lost her humour. "We have to move quickly before anyone notices what is going on."

"Before we're going anywhere you're going to tell me what you have planned or I'll sit my butt right now. Eventually I'm going to grow again and then you won't be able to move me, except maybe if you had the strength of the Hulk."

"We don't have time for this but if I must I will. Over the years I've been repairing my portal generator that was damaged during our last encounter. There is but one component that I require and it is kept under lock and key at all times along with several other rare and important items. It is heavily guarded but you could fly inside, get the component and then get out before anyone even realises that you were there. With that final component I can finish the portal generator and send us back home. If what you said is true only a few moments have passed since we left. You will return practically unchanged while I fear that my true age will not be restored. Either way I do not want to spend my last years trapped here working with a tyrant."

"Ok I'll help you." She didn't really hesitate in her answer. "But like you said we have to be quick, I don't know how much longer I'm going to stay at this size. I could grow at any moment."

"In that case we will move swiftly. We cannot afford to waste a single moment." He quickly grabbed her which did take her by surprise. She did voice some protests but it was muffled by his seemingly giant hand. "My apologises but if you're spotted our plans will be finished before they've even begun."

With that the Spot placed Wasp in his pocket. She was not happy with what was going on but she did understand. It didn't mean that she had to like it and if somehow she grew before they left this place she was going to place him in her pocket so that he would know what it was like. She could feel his pocket moving about quite a bit and it made her feel sick. It was the first time that she had been placed in a pocket and if she could grow right there and then she would of.

Eventually after a few minutes the Spot came to a stop much to Wasp's relief. The next thing she felt was his hand grab her once again as she was pulled out of the pocket. She had been shaken around so much that she wasn't sure which way was up and it felt like she had been on a really bad rollercoaster. As she looked at the Spot's face her head was spinning and it took her a few moments for her to get her head straight. At this moment in time she was more confused than she was angry.

"That was unpleasant," said Wasp as she finally began to regain her composure. She looked up to him and pointed her finger at him. "When this is all over you and I are going to have a serious talk about this."

"Believe me my dear I would like nothing more but right now we have work to do," replied the Spot as he allowed Wasp to see where she was having to go. She could see what looked to be a reinforced door on the other side of a large room. They were hiding behind a corner and couldn't be seen. She could see two heavily armed guards standing by the door. There were normally more guards but for tonight there was only the two which for the Spot was a relief. "There should be a ventilation unit which you can use to get inside." His voice was quiet so that it was impossible for the guards to hear him. "The component you're looking for is a small orange crystal that should roughly be the size of a melon to you. As soon as you get it come back here so I can fix my portal generator and then we can go back home. I need not remind you to stay undetected."

"Yeah I know." She began to float up from his hand. "And where is this ventilation shaft that you went on about?"

"It should be a few feet above the door. I advise you to stay as high as possible to remain undetected and whatever you do don't make a sound."

"You making it sound like this is the first time I've flown undetected. Don't forget I'm an Avenger and I know what I'm doing.

"For both our sakes I hope you're right. I will remain here and be I'll distract the guards if things go south."

Wasp then flew up high towards the ceiling which was roughly ten feet in the air before flying towards the door. Like the Spot said she remained as high as she could so that she couldn't be seen. Unfortunately when she flew she did generate a buzzing sound but she hoped that she would be small enough not to be heard. If her powers weren't out of sync she would have shrunk herself further so that it would be close to impossible to hear her. She had to make do with what she had.

As Wasp flew she was constantly looking down at the guards who seemed to stay exactly where they were standing. Much to her relief one of them was humming a tune and the sound of him humming was covering her buzzing sound. She didn't waste any time in reach the wall just above the door and there she saw the cover for the ventilation system. It was a gridded cover and she was just about able to squeeze through the grid to get into the shaft itself.

Unfortunately when Wasp entered the shaft was very dusty and as she breathed in some of the dust it made her want to cough but she knew that if she did the guards might hear it. Her coughs would have echoed through the shaft and the guards would have most likely hear it and become suspicious.

Under this circumstance she just flew to the other side of the shaft as quickly as she could and squeezed through the grid. As soon as she was on the other side she began to cough and because she had held it in for so long she did feel some amount of pain but she was just glad that she was able to cough. She waited for a moment to hear if the guards had noticed her cough. She could hear nothing so she ultimately assumed that her cough had gone undetected and she was free to continue.

This was when Wasp realised exactly where she was. She was in some kind of vault and she could see shelves upon shelves of various items and equipment. Most of it looked extremely hi-tech and many years ahead of what they had on Earth. One thing she did notice however was the quantity of the objects.

There were hundreds if not thousands of objects in this vault in all shapes and sizes. It reminded her of Iron Man's lab when he was working on a new piece of armour but this time she felt that the stakes were higher. If she didn't find the component soon her disappearance would be noticed and the entire complex would be on high alert. One other problem that she had was that the component she was looking was very small and she knew that she would have a hard time looking for it through all of the equipment.

Without wasting a single moment Wasp began to go through the equipment that she could see but it was like looking for a needle in a haystack. It would take her hours to completely search the vault and this was time that she didn't have. Not only did she have her disappearance being uncovered to worry about but also that she could also grow to giant size within a moment's notice. She didn't want to start growing in the vault under any circumstances.

"Ok if I was a small orange thing where would I hide?" asked Wasp quietly to herself. She found if she spoke out loud about her problems she had a better chance of figuring out the solution. She made sure to keep the volume of her voice down so that she couldn't be heard by the guards outside. "Probably under something that weighs a ton." She gave a sigh as she continued to fly around the room and search for the component. Time was her worst enemy at this point.

With each minute that went by Wasp's search was becoming more and more desperate. She couldn't help but feel down as well as she felt that she would never find the component. She was going to be stuck there for the rest of her life and her teammates wouldn't even realise that she was gone until it was too late.

Suddenly something on one of the lower shelves caught Wasp's eye. For a moment she had missed it but when she focused more on it she saw something that had a distinct orange colour. She began to talk a closer look and she even had to move some of the equipment out of the way. She soon found herself face to face with a small orange crystal which to her was around the size of a melon. She soon realised that this was the component she was looking for. It had been more through dumb luck rather than skill when it came to finding it but right now she didn't care.

Wasp didn't hesitate in grabbing the crystal and making her way towards the vent again. There was a huge smile on her face as she felt that she was closer than ever to leaving this place and returning to Earth. She almost shed a tear but she wasn't out of the woods just yet. She still needed to get the component to the Spot so that he could transport them both back to Earth.

Carefully Wasp squeezed her way through the vent but this time she remembered to take a deep breath just before going in. This time she didn't breathe while going through the vent so she didn't accidentally breathe in the dust. There was a small challenge with getting the component through but it was only a minor inconvenience.

Before Wasp knew it she had flown to the other side of the vent and she squeezed herself through the covering. As soon as she was through she knew that she was on the home stretch but suddenly she felt a familiar feeling shoot through her body. It was something that she had felt numerous times during her time here and she knew exactly what it meant.

"No not now!" thought Wasp. "Not when I'm so close, I can't grow now!"


	7. Chapter 7: Finale

At this point in time Wasp was in a complete panic as she felt the familiar feeling overtake her body. She had felt it practically every day since coming to this place and now was going to be no different. What was going to be different was the fact that she was inside a building and that she was supposed to be hidden. The sudden feeling had caused her to stop mid-air but for the moment she had not been noticed by the guards below her. A fact which would change within a few moments.

One person who had noticed her was the Spot who was had been watching her as he peeked his head out around a nearby wall. The guards couldn't really see him but he could see Wasp floating there in the air. He was just able to see that she had something orange in her hands and he could only assume that it was the component that he needed to fix is portal generator. He was happy to see this but he was confused about why she had stopped. He had a worried look on his face as he knew that something was going to happen.

Before the Spot could think of a plan he saw her body begin to grow. His heart sank as he that he was only moments away from being discovered so rather than staying he decided to run away as he knew that it wasn't going to be safe. He wanted to go home more than anything but he had to put his life first.

The guards below Wasp were at first none the wiser to what was taking place. That was until they could see Wasp's growing body. It was not hard for them to miss her when she had grown back to her normal sized and dropped to the ground. They went to fire her weapons but they noticed that she was growing beyond her natural height. She had a worried look on her face and she barely even noticed the guards a short distance away. She just sat on the ground as she knew that in a few moments time she would be too big for the room. She already saw that she was too big to get out and could only wait for the inevitable to take place.

Wasp's body continued to grow at an alarming rate and already she was beginning to fill up the room. The guards had seen that there was nothing that they could and had already fled so that they could raise the alarm. They also didn't want to get crushed by Wasp's growing body that for now hadn't stopped.

It was not long before Wasp's head smacked against the ceiling. This caused her some pain but she had not time to concentrate on this as she felt her head pushed up against the ceiling. She could hear loud cracks beginning to develop in the ceiling as her head and her hand pushed up against it. Her growth was nowhere near done and she knew that she was going to get much bigger.

In the room above her a few guards were on their break. They were sitting around at a table playing a game that was similar to poker. There were four guards all playing and they had placed quite a bit of money on the game. One in particular was doing well and the others weren't fully aware that he was cheating. He kept this fact quiet since if he was found out he would be torn from limb to limb.

Everything seemed to be going well until a couple of them began to hear a groaning noise. At first they ignored it since they thought that it was nothing but the groaning continued to increase.

"I'm not the only one who can hear that?" asked one of the guards who began to look around a little in an attempt to discover the source of the noise. For the moment he couldn't see anything.

"If you're trying to distract us it ain't gonna work," replied the Guard who had been winning most of the turns. "If you wanna walk out then just do, the door is right over there buddy."

"No I'm serious. It almost seems like…"

Before another word could be said Wasp's head began to come up from the ground below them. Her head was directly under the table and within moments the table rose up into the air and fell to one side. A couple of the guards fell off their chairs in surprise while the others just darted away from Wasp's head. She had a concerned look on her face but after her head went through the ceiling the rest of her body began to follow behind. Her growth had not ended yet.

"Sorry," said Wasp as she continued to grow right in front of the eyes of the guards. "Coming through."

Rather than trying to fight her the guards ran for their own safety as Wasp's head began to move up to the ceiling of this room. The hole in the floor was continuing to increase as her body was also getting wider as her body grew in proportion. It was a wonder for anyone to see but also incredibly dangerous.

By now everyone inside the complex had heard the crashing sound that went along with Wasp's growth. She could hear alarms beginning to sound and she knew that it wasn't a good sign. It was not unexpected however as she doubted that anyone growing through a building would definitely attract some attention.

Wasp continued to grow as she went up from one floor to another. She had even decided to stand up and she eventually went through one ceiling and she just expected to see another room. Instead she felt the breeze and some speckles of rain on her head. It was at this point that she realised that she had gone through the roof. There was some relief but no sooner did her head clear the roof her growth finally stopped. She now stood just over two hundred feet but from the outside she would just look like a giant head sticking out of the roof of the complex.

"Great I've stopped," said Wasp to herself. She began to think about her next move. She knew as long as she remained there she was a sitting duck so her first thought was to free herself. With a couple of mighty steps she made a few paces forward and there was even more crashing noises as her body destroyed anything that was in its path. Thankfully there were no guards in her path but eventually she was able to remove herself from the complex. Her short walk had created a huge hole in the side of the complex and although she did feel a little guilty she knew that there wasn't any other way. "Ok this might be a bit of a hiccup in the plan." She looked at her hands and then looked towards the large hole. "Just have to remind myself to not do that on Earth."

Suddenly she saw spotlights on her body. One even went into her eyes causing her to be blinded for a moment before she realised what was happening. She could hear guards and soldiers beginning to shout, she knew that at any moment that they were going to begin to fire at her. Despite all of this she did think about the Spot and she did look into her hand again, the component that he had wanted was still in her hand but it was now so small in comparison to her that she could barely see it.

Inside the complex the Spot had been able to get away from Wasp as she had grown. He had been safe from any rubble that might have fallen but now he felt that his chances of escaping were non-existent. He knew that Wasp still had the component he needed to get his portal generator to work and until he got it he wasn't going anywhere. In the confusion over what had just happened no one had even noticed him.

Quickly the Spot moved through the building and away from where Wasp was located. He knew that everyone would be making their way there and if they found out about what he had been doing his life would be over in the more literal way. He was also planning on how he could turn this whole situation around. This was the closest that he had gotten to actually returning to Earth and he wasn't going to give it up for anything.

Wasp on the other hand had more pressing concerns as she was quickly surrounded by soldiers and a few armoured vehicles. They were all commanded to kill her since she was now considered to be too dangerous to be allowed to live. All they were waiting for was the command to open fire.

In Wasp's head she was going through all the different scenarios and she tried to think of the best way that she could get out of this situation. Despite everything she still didn't want to kill anyone, the same couldn't be said for the soldiers around her. Each one of them were itching to pull the trigger but there was also a small amount of fear in them. This was something that she could sense and she began to think about turning it into her advantage. In most battles she was used to being the small one but now she was the giant and it was time to use that to her advantage.

"I know that you're just following orders," said Wasp as she began to look around. "But if you don't back off none of you are walking away from this." She continued to look around and she purposely put on an angry expression. She was hoping that her ploy would work since she really didn't want to fight the soldiers. Not only would she likely serious harm them but the component in her hand could be damaged or even destroyed. She smashed her fist against the building causing it to crumble even further. She figured that by now most of the people would have been evacuated so she didn't think that anyone would still be inside that area. "The next shot will be most of you so if you don't back off right now I will show you no mercy!"

There was a moment of pause as many of the soldiers began to go over their options. They did have her outnumbered and although victory did seem likely they knew that Wasp would probably be able to take most of them out before she fell. The soldiers did slowly begin to step back but they had their sights clearly on Wasp the entire time. They would fire at any moment but none of them wanted to risk antagonising her. They felt that their chances of survival were pretty slim anyway but they still wanted to live as long as they could. To them it wasn't worth the risk.

As Wasp saw the soldiers beginning to retreat she was happy on the inside but on the outside she still made it look like she was angry. If they saw her happy they might realise that it had all been an act and attack. She did look at the component that was in her hand and she still could hardly see it. She brought her hand closer to her eye and had to squint just to be able to see it. From what she could see the component looked to be undamaged but at her size it was impossible to tell for sure.

Wasp's next agenda was finding the Spot and give him the component so that he could take them back to Earth. She did feel somewhat relieved that she was close to getting home but she still felt that she had some work to complete here. She had seen first-hand the tyranny of Lord Umbron and she wanted to free the people of this. She didn't want anyone to suffer under his rule any longer. It reminded her of some of the superpowered villains that she had fought alongside the Avengers.

She guessed that Lord Umbron would have tried to flee almost as soon as the commotion had started. This meant that she had to find him soon or else she would lose him and his tyranny would continue. She would do everything she could to find him and she wasn't sure just how far she was going to go.

Lord Umbron was indeed being prepared to be evacuated, almost as soon as she grew to her full size and burst out of the complex a small group of his loyal men came to his bedchamber. At that point none of them were exactly sure of what was going on but either way they would take their leader to safety just in case the worst had happened. They didn't know that the worst had indeed happened and that if they didn't get Lord Umbron out quickly his reign would come to an end.

Despite everything that was happening Lord Umbron remained confident. He didn't seem to be in that much of a hurry as he took his time getting changed and grabbing some jewellery. Word had begun to reach him that Wasp had grown in size and was trying to escape, he still felt that his army would be able to stop her and this time he wouldn't be giving the command to spare her life.

At one point Lord Umbron even wished to have a meal before he left the complex. His safe havens didn't really have likeable food so he wanted to stuff himself as much as he could before finally being evacuated. He was advised to leave as quickly as he could but he continued to take his time. No moment seemed to be too stressful at him, his confidence in himself and his forces kept him from worrying.

Outside Wasp was beginning to rip down the walls of the building but not so much to capture Lord Umbron but more to find the Spot. She was constantly making sure that the component in her hand was safe despite the fact that she could barely see it. If there was a magnifying glass for someone of her size she would definitely have used it, this was something that she could have had on Earth.

From time to time Wasp would have a brave soldier fire at her but the handguns they used couldn't get through her skin and they simply bounced off. In turn Wasp wouldn't kill them but simply flick them away. Despite everything that was happening she wasn't going to kill the soldiers. One of them she even decided to grab and bring her up to her level. She had been able to unarm him with some ease and he struggled in her grid, thankfully for him her grip held and he didn't fall.

"Tell me where Spot and Lord Umbron are right now or I might decide not to play nice," said Wasp. She put on an angry face to show that she wasn't fooling around. The soldier in her hand was a young man and she didn't think that he had been in the service for that long. Despite this he seemed to stay defiant as he believed that serving Lord Umbron was a reward greater than any other.

"You can do whatever you want to me witch," replied the soldier with a very defiant tone of voice. "But I am never going to tell you where our glorious leader is." Right now he didn't care whether the Wasp killed him.

"Believe me I can think of many ways to make you talk." She was acting out of character but she hoped that by instilling fear into him it would make him talk. The last thing she wanted to do was actually harm him. She did have an idea and an evil smile appeared on her face. "You know I haven't eaten since I was captured. Maybe you can take the edge off of my hunger."

Slowly she began to raise him slowly to her mouth and she opened it wide. The soldier looked into the mouth and a sudden streak of fear overtook him. He could see his life flashing before his eyes and he felt absolute fear.

"No please," said the Soldier with absolute fear in his voice. "I'll tell you whatever you want, just please don't eat me."

"Ok I won't eat you if you tell me where Lord Umbron or the Spot is." She still had the stern look on her face that showed that she wasn't messing around. It helped further her aggressive act.

"I don't know of any spot but I know that Lord Umbron is being prepared to be jetted out of here. His jet is located on the other side of the complex, you can't miss the runway." There was still fear in his voice as he spoke and Wasp couldn't help but feel guilty. Nonetheless she had gotten what she needed and she placed the guard down by her feet. He looked up to her in some surprise as he had expected her to kill him regardless of what he said. "Y-you're letting me go?"

"Yes now get out of here before I change my mind." She pointed towards an open area away from the complex. The soldier didn't hesitate in running away although he did think that Wasp would capture him again and finish the job. Instead the giant superheroine made her way towards the back of the complex. Rather than going through the building and causing further damage she decided to go around but she did pick up the pace just in case she missed Lord Umbron.

Through a window inside of the complex the Spot could see Wasp powerwalking towards the back of the complex. For the moment he didn't know what she was doing but instead he knew that the only way that he could achieve some kind of victory here was to meet back up with Wasp.

That would not be easy however and once again he had to rely on his intelligence to get through this. One thing he did have to his advantage was the fact that since Wasp grew everyone was concentrating on her and this more or less gave him free roam of the complex. He did wish that he had a way to communicate with Wasp but for now he could only make his way towards her and then get her attention. He hoped by some miracle the component that he needed was still intact.

One thing that the Spot did come across was a guard that had been knocked unconscious during Wasp's attack on the complex. He did try to see if the guard was still alive and somewhat to his relief he was. This didn't stop the Spot from stealing his weapons and uniform. He thought that it would be best to do this so that he could pass as a guard and move even more freely. It also allowed him to have a weapon for if he needed it. He knew that before the night was done something big was going to happen.

Just outside Lord Umbron and his people were hurrying him into a nearby jet which was waiting to take off. Lord Umbron still didn't seem to be in too much of a hurry but things took a bleaker tone when everyone felt the ground begin to shake. The shudders were relatively small and in regular intervals. It didn't take a genius to realise that the shudders were in fact footsteps coming towards them.

Eventually under the vail of the darkness the figure of the gigantic Wasp could be seen and by now Lord Umbron's men were in a complete state of panic while the man himself stayed calm. He was a little annoyed that she had destroyed part of his complex and home but he thought that she would fall at any moment to his men and he would make an example out of her. He did consider putting her through an experimental brainwashing operation but right now he had more pressing matters.

It was only now that the true severity of the situation began to dawn on Lord Umbron as he commanded those around him to start firing at her. None of them hesitated since they were all extremely loyal to him. Unfortunately for them the weapons they had had no effect on her. The bullets simply bounced off skin as she made her way towards them. It almost seemed to be like a hopeless situation.

Lord Umbron was hurried into the jet and it was prepared to make a quick take off. Despite the darkness Wasp could see what was happening and she wouldn't allow for it to happen. Lord Umbron had too many crimes that he needed to answer for. She couldn't help but think of how Pagal Village was destroyed because of him and she still didn't know if all of the villagers were able to make it out alive.

Wasp began to pick up the pace as she saw the jet was about to take off and she ignored all the other henchmen and guards that were firing at her. Right now they weren't important, all that she was concerned about was getting Lord Umbron and then she thought that the madness would finally end. As she ran she also put the component in one of her pockets since she knew that she would most likely use both of her hands.

"You're not getting away from me that easily!" shouted Wasp as she came close to the jet which was already beginning to take off. It drove down the runway so that it could reach take off speed and she chased after it as fast as she could. Unfortunately even at her size she wasn't a speedster and she could tire. She could see the jet climbing up into the air and she continued to run but as soon as she felt that it was high enough she grabbed onto the wings. Rather than coming to a full stop she did continue to run but she did slow herself down to a stop over a period of time. This was just so that the occupants inside were not injured by the jet coming to a sudden stop after travelling at a great speed. "Look what I caught here, a fallen dictator."

Wasp could still hear the engines of the jet roaring so to make sure the jet wasn't going anywhere she ripped off the wings and allowed them to drop to the ground. The feeling within the jet was one of sheer panic as no one inside believed that they would be getting out of there alive. They felt Wasp pick up the jet to her eye level and she saw through the window of the cockpit. She could see the pilot who was in absolute fear at that moment in time.

There was one thing that Wasp did feel however. She felt what seemed to be a tiny raindrop on her shoulder. It was only that at first but a few moments later she could feel more raindrops and soon it became a downpour. She didn't particularly like getting wet but right now it didn't matter. She had the tyrant in her hands and it seemed like she had achieved her victory.

"Lord Umbron!" shouted Wasp. She wanted to use her size as a fear tactic once again. It had proved useful recently and most likely would serve again. "Come out right now or I'll drop this entire jet. At this height I doubt that you or anyone else will survive." The truth was that she would never drop the jet with people on board but right now Lord Umbron and the others didn't know this. At first there didn't seem to be any movement within the jet as everyone was completely terrified. "Ok I'm going to give you to the count of three before I play dropsies… One…Two." At that point she saw the door to the jet open and she turned the jet so that she could take a better look. At first she thought that it was Lord Umbron but she was surprised to see that it was one of his henchmen instead. She glared at him for a few moments before he spoke.

"I am here to represent the Great Lord Umbron," replied the Henchmen who was much more nervous than he showed.

"I don't want to talk to a representative." She brought the jet right up to her eye. "I want to talk to Lord Umbron himself, even if I have to peel this jet one layer at a time." There was still some anger in her voice.

"Lord Umbron is unfortunately indisposed at this moment in time. He has commanded me to speak to you in his place." Wasp knew what she was hearing was completely ridiculous, she knew that Lord Umbron was too terrified to speak to her so he had sent one of his lackeys to speak for him.

"What's your name?" Her voice seemed eerily calm despite everything that had been happening.

"If it would please you my name is Tilfu." He was still terrified but from the look of him one would think that he was completely calm.

"Ok Tilfu I'm going to be completely honest with you. Right now I'm not in the best mood right now and your boss has done a lot of things that have made me particularly upset. He really needs to speak to me before I really lose my temper and believe me you won't want that to happen." She began to squeeze the jet in her hand slightly and there was a loud straining sound as the jet couldn't cope with the pressure.

"You make a very good point my dear." He could clearly see that there was nothing he could do to prevent what was happening and preferred to save his own skin rather than facing Wasp. "I'll go and get him right now."

"Good, he better not keep me waiting." Her voice sounded cheery and it was unnerving for everyone inside.

The representative quickly disappeared within the jet and finally Wasp felt that she was finally going to get her hands on Lord Umbron. Right now he was in her hands but she wanted to get to him without any chance of harming anyone else. She felt that she had gotten her point across enough to finally get what she wanted.

Suddenly Wasp felt a strange feeling shoot entirely through her body. She had felt this feeling many times before when she shrank and quickly she realised what was happening. What she thought was strange was the fact that she had only been at her giant size for a few minutes and already she was shrinking. Ever since she had come here it would be several hours between size shifts. She also knew that each time she had size shifted the distance between them was getting bigger each time so she figured if she kept shifting size every few minutes it wouldn't be long until she was both the size of a mountain and microscopic size. This was something that she had been fearing for a while.

Wasp began to shrink quickly but she was still able to put the jet on the ground before she became too small to handle it. It had caught her by surprise just how fast she had shrunk, it had taken her less than ten seconds to go from being a towering giant all the way down to the size of an insect.

Inside the jet they realised that Wasp had suddenly disappeared but Lord Umbron realised what it meant. His once shattered confidence seemed to be restored as he realised that Wasp was in a weakened state and thus he thought that she would be easier to kill. He didn't know that she still had increased strength in her smaller size but it was still not up to the levels of her enlarged strength. Already he was commanding those still close to him to find her and crush her as soon as possible.

Just outside of the jet Wasp was now flying around but now she was having to handle the component that she had stolen. When she was beginning to get smaller than normal she could feel the component growing in her pocket so she took out and kept a hold of it as she had shrunk. One thing that she did notice was that the component seemed to be slightly bigger than it had been before. If she didn't know better she would think that it had grown but she knew that it was her who was smaller.

Although Wasp had shrunk she didn't think that she had lost. The truth was that she still felt that she was in a comfortable position despite the fact that since she was small she had lost her intimidation factor. One thing that she did have on her side was that now she could once again move around without being seen. She did have one minor problem and that was that she needed to put the component in a safe place so that she could move around without fear of damaging it. She did consider going to find the Spot but it was too risky and she was too close to defeating Lord Umbron to leave now.

For the moment Wasp could only place the component on the ground near a small post before flying towards the crippled but intact jet. She could see three of Lord Umbron's henchmen leaving the plane and she could see a few more approaching from the other side of the runway. She didn't think that the numbers were going to be too much of a problem for her, especially if she was going to grow in a few minutes.

Instead Wasp flew right passed them and the thing that she found funny was the fact that no one even noticed her. Many of them had been used to seeing her gigantic so they didn't really know what to look for when she was small. They heard a slight buzzing sound and they didn't realise that it was the tiny Wasp flying straight passed them and heading towards their glorious leader.

It was almost child's play for Wasp to slip into the jet unnoticed and she just made her way towards where Lord Umbron was located. The interior of the jet did remind her of private jets that were on Earth. She had flown in a few before she became a superheroine but right now she didn't have time to go over all the details as she saw Lord Umbron near the back of the jet. Just the sight of him made her skin crawl and she remembered just how willing he was to experiment on her to discover the secrets of size manipulation.

"Hi there," said Wasp as she flew right in front of Lord Umbron's face. She had a smile on her face and her voice did sound cheery. Her sudden appearance did catch Lord Umbron off guard who darted back for a moment. "Remember me?"

"H-How did you get in here?" replied Lord Umbron with much shock in his voice. Her sudden appearance had caught him completely off-guard.

"Hello isn't it obvious?" She pointed to herself before grabbing onto Lord Umbron's collar. He noticed that despite the fact that she was small she still had a very solid grip. "What are you doing?"

"Taking you out of here to face justice and if I grow again I don't want to do it in here. As you can guess I'm not a fan of tight spaces."

With that Wasp pulled on the collar and was able to drag Lord Umbron with her. He shouted for his followers and many of them did notice what was happening. The only problem that they had was if they tried to shoot her there was a good chance that they would miss and strike their leader instead. It was a difficult decision for the followers as they watched Wasp drag Lord Umbron out of the jet. Almost everyone who was watching couldn't believe that she was actually carrying him all by herself.

When they were finally out of the jet Wasp began to fly higher into the air much to the fear of Lord Umbron. He wanted to be back on the ground as much as any sane man but he felt himself get lifted higher and higher into the air by a being who was but a fraction of his size. He thought that her strength might fail her and he would be dropped to his untimely demise. He wanted to struggle but if he did he thought it might make Wasp loosen her grip and then the worst would happen.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Lord Umbron. He could see Wasp flying away from the scene and he could hear the buzzing sound from her wings. "I demand an answer alien!" He thought that if he was defiant it might lead to her believing that he had some kind of last trick up his sleeve.

"To tell you the truth I'm not actually sure," replied Wasp. Her voice seemed to be cheery which was unnerving for Lord Umbron. "Ever since I grew out of your building I kinda been making this up as I go along. You wouldn't be able to guess would you?" She looked at him with a smile and it sent a chill down his spine.

"Whatever you want I'll give it to you." This was him basically throwing in the towel and admitting that he had been defeated. "Money, lands, titles, you name it, it's yours. You can have anything you want."

"Anything I want?" There was a hint of curiosity in her voice for Lord Umbron it sounded like a lifeline.

"Yes anything you want. I am the most powerful man in the world and if there is anything that you desire I can make it happen."

"Ok there is one thing that I do want."

"Name it and it is yours." A smile began to appear on his face as he thought that he was finally going to win. It had not been the first time that he had resorted to bribery but it always seemed to work.

"I want freedom and that's not for me. That is for everyone who lives under your tyrannical rule. Each one of them will have their freedom and independence. This is my one and only demand."

"Please be reasonable." He laughed nervously as he tried to turn this into some kind of advantage for himself.

"Oh I am being reasonable. You keep your people in line through fear and tonight it all stops." There was much determination in her voice and anyone who knew her well would know that her mind was completely made up. Nothing would make her change it, not any promise from Lord Umbron, not nothing.

"But I…" He was just about to refuse but then he looked down towards the ground and saw just how high up he was. This instantly terrified him witlessly and he looked towards Wasp who was still flying higher. "Ok I abdicate! I'll do anything you want, just please put me down."

"Now that's what I wanted to hear." Her voice was once again upbeat. But then she had a suspicious face. "But how do I know you'll keep your word."

"You can trust me. What is a leader have if not his word?" He tried to smile to show that he was being genuine but Wasp didn't believe him. She had seen plenty of people like him in the past and she didn't believe for a moment that he was going to keep his word. She did have an idea though and it caused her to smile.

"Well I could drop you since my fingers are only little." She began to loosen her grip slightly and Lord Umbron could feel himself slip slightly. She would never let him fall but right now he didn't know that.

"No, please!" There was even more desperation in his voice as he thought that Wasp was going to drop him. "No more games I promise, just put me down."

"Ok," She still had a smile on her face. "You're the boss."

Lord Umbron gave a sigh of relief as he thought that she was about to put him down but instead of going towards the ground Wasp began to fly away from the complex. She seemed to be heading in a particular direction and this caused Lord Umbron some confusion. He looked at Wasp who was still flying with ease despite the fact that she was carrying his weight along.

"Wait I thought you were going to put me down," said Lord Umbron with some panic in his voice.

"I am going to put you down, but not here or there. There's a group of people who are more than willing to meet you." Another smile appeared on her face as she continued to fly. "You might remember them, you had their village destroyed yesterday and I think that they want to talk to you about that."

"Wait what?"

For the rest of the trip Wasp didn't shrink but as she expected her size shifts had become more frequent and several times over the trip she would grow and then shrink again repeatedly. It seemed to happen once every fifteen minutes or so but whether she was big or small she still kept a hold of Lord Umbron. He wanted to escape but nothing would work and he almost seemed to accept the situation.

It didn't take long for Wasp to reach what was left of Pagal Village. It was even more devastated than she remembered, not a single building was left standing and there was still smoke rising from the ruins. At this point she was at her giant size and from her point of view she could see the location of where the villagers had been taken. Marin had told her where they were going before the battle had taken place, for someone of Wasp's size the journey was nothing more than a short walk.

The former villagers of Pagal Village were located in an underground cave system that they had been using as a safe refuge for many, many years in times of trouble. It had been carved out by their ancestors and it was still a safe place to hide in the middle of a crisis. The living conditions were not always ideal but for many of the villagers it was much better than the alternative.

Everyone was still reeling from the loss of the village before they felt the shudders that Marin recognised to be footsteps. Rather than panicking she stayed calm since she knew that it was Wasp who was on her way to them. Quickly she made her way up to the surface along with a few of her men.

The entrance to the underground complex was a small cave which at first would look unremarkable. For an invading army it was something that could be easily overlooked and it was one of the reasons why the entrance had been safe for so many years. None would suspect exactly where it led.

As soon as Marin reached the entrance she saw what seemed to be a giant foot right in front of her. She looked up to see Wasp towering above her like the colossus that she was but she also crouched down so that she had a better view of her friend below. She even waved at her with a smile.

"W-Wasp you're here?" said Marin with much confusion in her voice. "If you don't mind me saying, I didn't expect to see you again."

"Don't worry about it," replied Wasp as she crouched down. "I didn't really expect to see you again either but I think we're both more than glad that we've met again. Besides I haven't come back empty handed." She lowered her hand down to the ground and from where she was Marin could see that Wasp did have something in her hand. It was only when it was finally lowered to the ground could she actually see that Wasp had captured Lord Umbron. At first Marin was in utter disbelief over what she was seeing. It almost seemed too good to be true.

"Is that…"

"Yes, that's Lord Umbron." By now Lord Umbron was on the ground but he still wasn't going anywhere. "The man who has made your lives miserable and who was responsible for the destruction of your village. I thought that I should leave him in your care." She then saw Marin nod to two of the warriors by her side. They quickly grabbed Lord Umbron and took him into the cave. "His reign of terror has come to an end Marin, your people are free now and you can ensure that he faces justice."

"Thank you Wasp. I will ensure that word of Lord Umbron's fall will reach the ears of the people. We can finally be free once again and we have you to thank. If you hadn't of arrived when you did we would be living under his misrule for the rest of our lives. I wish that I could do more for you."

"Its fine Marin but there is one other thing." She gave a small sigh. "This is the last time we're going to see each other, I've found a way to return home and in a few minutes I'll be leaving."

"Y-You're leaving?" She knew that it was going to happen eventually but she still didn't want it to happen.

"Yeah I have friends and family there but also the size shifting is happening more frequently now. If I don't leave soon I'll become a danger to everyone. I hope that you understand Marin."

"Of course I do." She gave Wasp a bow and this was the highest amount of respect a chief could show to another person. "All I can do is hope that one day you will return to us and maybe you could even bring some of those Avengers that you've mentioned." This made Wasp stutter for a moment as she didn't have the heart to tell her about the time difference between here and Earth. Her entire adventure on this plain had only taken a fraction of a second in Earth time so the chances of her returning while Marin was still alive was astronomically small.

"Sure I'll try and visit." She thought that she would give this little white lie just so that they didn't leave on a bad note.

"Then I look forward to your return."

The pair began to say their goodbyes before Wasp stood up and made her way back to the citadel where she had left both the Spot and the component. She thought that it might be a dangerous place to go but she was more than willing to take the risk. She was close to returning home and she although she didn't want to leave Marin and her people she knew that she must.

Like before as Wasp travelled back to the citadel she grew and shrank on a few occasions. She couldn't help but notice how the differences between her two sizes were increasing and she knew that soon they would be too much for her to handle. She did notice that she was now around three hundred feet tall at her maximum size and nearly the size of an insect when shrunken.

When she arrived back at the citadel there was panic everywhere but thankfully at this point in time Wasp was at her tiny size and it didn't take her long to find the component that she had left it. By the time she reached it she discovered that she had become so small that it was now almost as big as her. She was still able to pick it up and now she had the task of finding the Spot once again.

Quite surprising for Wasp was the fact that she found him straight away. He was in a corridor inside the citadel and it had been simple dumb luck that she had found him so quickly. He was actually surprised to see her but he was even more surprised with the fact that she still had the component intact.

After a quick explanation of what was going on with her powers the Spot knew that he had to work quickly before Wasp grew again. Thankfully he already had the portal generator on his person since he always carried it around with him. Wasp didn't hesitate in giving him the component and it took the Spot five entire minutes to install it. Every moment that went by Wasp was terrified that she was going to grow again.

The Spot knew that he was working on borrowed time because there was still a chance that they could be spotted by guards. Some of them were still loyal to Lord Umbron and would most likely shoot on sight.

As soon as the component was put into place there was a sound of the generator powering up. This was a great sound to hear for the pair but no sooner had it been installed Wasp felt the familiar feeling shooting through her body. She was only moments away from growing again but there was something that was going her way. The Spot was making some adjustments so that they would be sent back to exactly where they left on Earth. He had Wasp in his ear telling him to hurry. This did nothing to take the pressure off of him but he did continue to work.

No sooner did Wasp feel her body begin to grow again the Spot was able to generate a portal but it was only large enough for a normal sized person to get through. If Wasp grew too big before she got through she would be stuck there. Her body was growing quickly and she didn't hesitate in jumping through the portal when she was roughly her normal height and the Spot soon followed.

Wasp experienced the same feeling that she endured the first time that she went through the portal but this didn't last long as she soon found herself back on the streets of New York. This was such a relief for her that she was almost overcome with emotions but there was one thing that she did notice. That was the fact that she had stopped growing and for the first time in what seemed to be months she was back to her regular size. She was never more pleased to be five foot four than right now.

Only a moment after Wasp's arrival the Spot came through the portal but she could see that h was still fifteen years older than he should be. A part of her hoped that he would go back to his true age but unfortunately that didn't seem to be the case. She saw him look at his hands and then shed a tear. Only a moment had passed since they had left the Earth but so much had happened with them both that it was almost more than could be said with words. They were just glad to be back.

One thing that Wasp did find upsetting was that she had been back on Earth for a minute or two but in that time everyone she had met on the other plain had most likely lived their full lives and now died. It meant that she would never see her friend Marin again and she wouldn't know if everything turned out alright or if another tyrant just followed in Lord Umbron's footsteps.

There was one thing that she did realise and that was that she still had to deal with the Spot. On Earth he had just robbed a jewellery store but now he had spent the last fifteen years on another plain of existence. He had been captive the entire time and she felt that he had served his sentence many times over. She knew that she would probably regret it later but right now she felt it was the best choice as she held her hand out.

"Belt," said Wasp with a fairly commanding voice. For the first few moments the Spot did nothing as he weighed his options. He knew that if he didn't do what he was told it could lead him to more trouble so with some reluctance he took off his belt and passed it to her. "Thank you." She looked at it for a few moments before turning around so that her back was to him. "When I turn back around you better be gone."

Wasp stayed like this for around twenty seconds before turning around and unsurprisingly the Spot was nowhere to be seen. She hoped that it was the last that she saw of him and that he would stay out of trouble. After what happened to both of them she wouldn't be too surprised.

With everything seemingly back to normal Wasp just walked back to the store where she had left her shopping. She hadn't been shopping for some time but she just wanted to return to the Avengers with a story to tell.


End file.
